The Butler Did It
by yoitesgirl88
Summary: A demented game of Clue. That is how Raven Loveguard's tale unfolds. Follow her into the very depths of Hell as blood, fire, and torture cover her path into darkness. And to find out who really is this mysterious new butler...
1. Part 1:The Butler Did Do It

The Butler Did It

By: Rachel Ward

His lips are my temptation. His face is my suicide. His body is my Hell. When I touch him, I am instantly in an ever burning inferno. My fingers singe and blacken. Death do us part is an understatement in this twisted tale of romance. Demons, insanity, and blood fill this tale of woe. Damned to his body and soul I am confined. If I fall into my own darkness, I bound to him forever. I would be bound to Hell forever. But today I break these chains of hell that binds our black hearts. Today I free myself from this beast that tempts me into a world of fire and destruction... The voices tell me how to be free. They tell me on how to be set free from this Satan. Crazy I may seem, but listen to my tale and you will think otherwise…

**Part 1: The Butler **_**Did **_**Do It**

My demented tale takes place in 17th century England. Or what seems like 17th England. I come from an old fashioned and prestigious family that lives in a castle looming outside of London like a dark shadow. One would mistake it for Castle Dracula in Transylvania. Well I may lie a bit. It's more like a giant, old mansion rather than a dark castle. Either way it's full of horror and blood on the inside. Yes. Maybe it is a bit like Castle Dracula… But I must continue. Where was I…? Ah yes; my family. I come from a lineage of nobles; nobles being people of important stature in the old Victorian age of England. We are known as the Loveguards. I am the eldest and only daughter Raven Loveguard. In fact, I live all alone here in this huge eerie mansion. Well, I am not quite alone. The family butler, Daimon, who was quite on the dark side himself, lived here with me and tended to my every whim. But I am getting off topic. The butler comes later in this correct? Oh you must be wondering why I live alone in such a big home am I wrong? I never always lived alone. My whole family, servants, and staff were murdered, in a bloody massacre when I was just twelve years old. Let me start from the beginning. Let me start from the day right before the massacre when we got the new butler Daimon. As I said before I was twelve at the time. Sunshine poured in the elegant stained glass windows at the front of the mansion. It was mid-morning and servants were bustling about, chaos all around me. I stood at the top of the large grand staircase, rubbing my lavender colored eyes groggily. My long raven black hair, (hence my name) went down almost to my hips in cute little ringlets. I yawned and stretched my arms. I held in my right outstretched hand a beat up little rag doll who swung in the open air as I stretched. I blinked a couple of times then descended down the red velvet carpeted staircase into the main foyer, holding onto the pure gold rail with the pale little hand that wasn't clutching the doll. Many of my maids and servants were dashing past me holding laundry, food, candles, etc. One or two would look my way and bow and say, "Milady." I completely ignored the hustle and bustle, still drowsy, and walked across the long foyer into the parlor. "Mother!" I called sleepily into the parlor. "_Mother…mother…mother_," my tiny voice echoed back. Clink! Clink! I heard the glass chandelier clink above me. Besides the inanimate object that returned my call, I was surrounded in total silence. I shuffled my way through the huge old English style parlor as I continued to call for my mother, the lady of the house. I heard a soft groaning noise by the glass bar in the far corner. I dashed toward the sound, my long silk dark purple nightgown dragged along the marble floor. I stopped at the bar. On the bar stool sat a person in an elegant golden gown. Her golden hair fell down her slender back in curls. She was hunched over, as if sick, and groaning. I had found mother. I tugged on the hem of her dress. Mother raised her head and turned to face me. Her hung-over face turned into a warm smile and her chestnut eyes shined. (I get my looks from my father who was at work at the moment). "Ah my dear daughter Raven. What is it that you need my dear?" she asked me sweetly. She reeked of champagne. My nose wrinkled at the scent. "Why is everyone rushing everywhere mother? What is going on?" I asked her. Mother hiccuped than sighed. "Oh we are getting a new butler today. Apparently he is one of the most prestigious butlers in all of Europe. We are blessed to have him come and work for us." I could tell that mother was awfully thrilled to have this "wonder butler" come and work for us. She was even wearing her nice dress. She got up unsteadily from the bar stool. I heard her murmur something about drinking too much champagne to ease herself. Suddenly my doll was snatched out of my hands. "Hey!" I jumped for the doll as mother held it up above me. "Raven you are twelve years old now you shouldn't play with dolls," mother scolded. I stopped jumping, stomped on the marble floor, crossed my arms and pouted at my evil mother. Mother glared at me. Her soft eyes turned into sharp daggers. "Now Raven you really must be on your best behavior for the new butler and that means no playing with dollies. Go up to your room and get dressed. He will be arriving soon." Mother clacked away in her fancy high heels with my doll in tow. I hated her sometimes. My mother was always so materialistic and always bought the finer things since we were rich. My dear, dear father on the other hand was the sweetest rich man that you would ever meet. Unlike my mother, he did not care about having the fanciest clothes or even being rich. In fact, he hated having to live in this mansion with all this money and service that our ancestors left us. And unlike my mother, he did not just sit around and bark orders at the servants, he had a job. He was the town's surgeon. He spent most hours of his days saving lives rather than picking out the fanciest petticoats or hiring new butlers. If he was here, he would turn that butler back out the door as soon as he entered. My dad was a very handsome man who I inherited my outward and inward appearance from. He had sleek black hair and lovely lavender eyes that gave him a mysterious look. His kind heart also attracted many admirers. I loved my father with all my might. Our servants would refer to them as Lady Maria and Lord Jonathan. But back to the arrival of our new friend. I remember what I had worn that day; a little silk black dress with ruffles that went down to my knees which then revealed white stockings and black dress shoes. A white bow was tied to the neck of my dress and my long black hair was tied up in pigtails by two white bows. I was forced by my mother to stand in a line of staff members and bow as the new butler entered the mansion. My eyes widened as I looked up. He was not what I expected at all. Instead of some old geezer, I found a young man standing before me. He looked about twenty with slick, jet black hair, and a slender body. This mysterious new butler was wearing a black and white elegant tuxedo with tailcoats flowing at the end. Expensive looking, black Italian shoes pitter patted on the velvet carpet as he walked down the aisle. Snow white gloves covered his skinny hands, maybe to hide some of his pale looking skin. As he came towards me, I quickly bowed my head again. I noticed those expensive shoes stop at me. I started to tremble and I felt weak. What is this feeling? I had thought. As if by force, my head tilted up to look at the butler who smiled wickedly at me and winked at me. Thump! Thump! My heart pounded on the inside of my chest. "Raven," I heard him whisper only enough for me to hear. Ack! My chest felt like a knife was piercing through it. I clutched my chest as I fell to the ground on my knees. I started to cough up blood. "Milady!" cried one of the servants next to me. I looked up one more time at the new butler with one eye closed. He was smiling the most evil smile at me. I noticed that he had piercing red eyes that burned holes in my face. He then faced forward and started to walk down the aisle of staff members, who all started to disperse and come towards me. As I was doubling over in agony, I overheard two maids gossiping. "That new butler sure is a piece of work huh?" "Yeah. I heard his name is Daimon. Weird huh?" Daimon? That means demon in Greek! Yes the maid was right; how strange… Thump! As another wave of pain stabbed my heart, I blacked out into what seemed like an everlasting darkness…

My eyes fluttered open. I was looking up at the purple lace canopy of my imported queen sized bed. I'm in my bedroom? I was engulfed in warmth. I realized that I was under my bed covers. What happened? My head was banging like a hammer to nails. I winced at the pain. Now I remember. I had passed out earlier when I had met the butler. I recalled his wicked grin and shuddered. Had the butler called Daimon caused this? I turned my head and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night! I was out that long? What had become of my mother? Father? Daimon? The last name came into my head unconsciously. I had not tried to think of this odd man, but every time I tried not to, I failed and thought of his grin. There was a sharp knock at the door. "Milady may I enter?" came a male voice unfamiliar to me. "You may enter," I croaked. My voice was so weak… The door opened and to my uninviting horror, Daimon, the dark butler, stood in the doorway. He held a candle with his white gloved hand. He swept into my room with such gracefulness that it was unreal. The door creaked shut behind him even though he had not touched it. I pulled the covers a little bit more over my face. This man was scary, I had thought. He came over to my bedside and sat down on my bed, placing the candle on my dresser. Does he not know that we have electricity? "Milady I have come to check on you. It's my first duty here while your mother is resting in bed. Are you still feeling not well?" The creepy butler had a sincere look of concern on his handsome face. Could I trust him? His face might be filled with concern, but his red eyes were thirsty and demonic. I decided to try and get along with him. I cleared my throat. "Um yes thank you Daimon. I am very sorry I made a scene when you first entered my home," I apologized. I should be nice to him. I did almost have a heart attack in front of him anyway. Daimon smiled at me, but not that wicked smile I saw earlier. Was I just imagining things earlier? He patted my head. "Oh dear Raven it is quite okay." He chuckled. "You did not mean to ruin my little entrance party right?" Daimon was smiling a godlike smile at me. I blushed. Was I even old enough to start blushing at men yet? I sat up and smiled lightly at him. "I guess not," I giggled. I patted the pillow next to me that normally held my little rag doll, but she was gone! Where was she? I lifted the pillow and looked under the covers. Nothing. Didn't mother dearest give me back my doll? I heard muffled chuckling. Daimon put a gloved hand over his mouth to conceal his giggle. I looked at him quizzically. He must have noticed my look and he immediately stopped laughing. He cleared his throat and reached into the coat of his tuxedo. "Are you looking for this Raven?" Daimon pulled out my rag doll from his coat. I gasped and took her from him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I stole it from your mother but don't tell her. It will be our little secret." Daimon smiled at me. Unconsciously, I threw myself at him and embraced him. "Thank you so much Daimon!" I squealed. "You are welcome," Daimon said as he stroked my hair. It took me a second to realize that I was snuggling in his warm arms. I quickly detached myself from him as my face heated up. Daimon was still smiling. "Okay Raven now it is time to go to bed. Get under the covers and I will tuck you in," Daimon instructed me. I nodded and snuggled under the covers. Daimon tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. But then his angelic smiled turned into the wicked one. He leaned down and whispered, "Your family will die tonight." My eyes widened in terror. What? Daimon, still smiling wickedly, got up from the bed, picked up the candle, and walked gracefully to the door. He stopped at the doorway to look at my terrified face. I was trembling again. Sweat poured down my face. He held up the candle to his face. This made me shriek with fright. The candle illuminated his evil grin and made him looked like a genuine demon. Just like his name… "Good night Raven," he said evilly. It almost sounded like a threat. As he closed my door, he cackled demonically to himself, like he was insane. The door banged shut. I must tell mother and father! I tried to scramble out of bed but I felt that pain in my chest again and I, once again, blacked out into nothingness. No…

I tossed and turned in bed. I was having the most nightmarish nightmare. Blood. There was a lot of blood. Screams echoed in my head. "Milady!" "Raven!" "Help us! Someone please help us!" "He's a monster! Oh what have I done?!" That was my mother's voice! I started running in the black of my mind to where I heard the screams come from. I tried to call out for my mother, but my voice did not come out. It's like my throat was no longer there. As I ran in the blackness, bodies started to fall around me. I recognized the bodies of my servants. I stared in horror as I jumped over the bloody, dismembered corpses. No! What is going on? I saw a faint light at the back of my mind. I ran towards it. Huff! Huff! I jumped into the light. My feet hit marble floor. I was in my parlor, but the sight I saw took my breath away and made tears run down my face. Blood was spattered over the once white marble floor. The blood was coming from two bodies lying on top of each other. I recognized them as my mother and father. And standing on top of those bodies was none other than Daimon. He smiled that wicked grin at me. His red eyes were glowing with the joy of his kill and the blood of his victims was smeared all over his face and poured out of his mouth. I wanted to vomit. "NO!" I screamed. I lunged at the monster but I went right through him and landed with a thud on the marble floor. I was lying on my back as I saw Daimon walk up to me and point a now crimson stained gloved finger at me. He smiled wickedly. I closed my eyes and… I woke up. Sweat poured down my face in streams. My eyes were huge and I was shaking like mad. My eyes darted back and forth, searching around my room. Realizing that it was all a dream, I sighed. Daimon's not evil. At least I do not think so… I got up from my bed and opened the curtains. Rain was streaming down my window. The world outside was gray and wet. I cocked my head to the right. It was supposed to be sunny outside but I guess this gray sadness overcame the yellow happiness. Suddenly a rusty smell wafted past my nose. Strange it smelled like…like blood! I turned away from the window and ran out of my room. I stopped when I stepped in something wet. I looked down and to my horror; my foot was submerged in crimson liquid. I felt dizzy as the rust smell filled my nose. I stepped out of the pool of blood and onto something much worse. It was one of my servants, doubled up and dismembered, lying dead on the scarlet floor. Her head was half off of her neck, hanging by only a simple strip of bloody skin. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. "Mother! Father! One of our servants has been killed!" No one answered. No one came to my aid. Disgusted with my current position of standing on a bloody corpse, I started to run down the dimly lit hall. My blood stained feet made red footprints on the white and black tile floor of the hallway. I ran and ran, jumping over several other corpses until I reached my parent's room. It's just like my nightmare. I burst through the door screaming, "Mother! Father! Are you okay?" Drip. Drip. I saw blood dripping on the black marble beneath my parent's bed. I walked slowly over to their biting my thumb in suspense. I reached the bed and burst into tears. My beautiful mother was everywhere. Her slashed, dismembered body parts were scattered all over her silk covered bed. Her severed head rested on the pillow. Even in death and dismemberment, my mother looked beautiful. The body part that was dripping blood, her delicate hand, was hanging off the bed. I noticed that her hand was balled into a fist. A piece of paper was sticking out into her fingers. With a gulp, I reached down and pulled the piece of paper out of the dead hand. One of her fingers fell to the ground. "Eek!" I shrieked and stepped back. I regained my composure and opened the small note. Scrawled on the crumpled piece of paper were the hardly legible words: _The butler did it_. The butler did it? I gasped when I realized who she meant. Daimon's evil grin wormed its way into my mind. I turned on my bloody heels and ran out of the room. More corpses filled my path. My nightmare was becoming real. Father! My father must be okay right? He was at work all last night so he should be safe. Even though doubt filled my mind, I continued to race forward. Please be okay father. Please. This is just like one of those mystery novels. And just like the novels, the butler committed the crime. Or so I thought. But my mother wouldn't be wrong, not even in death. I reached the top of the grand staircase. "No!" I yelled. My father was lying at the bottom in a pool of his own blood. The rust smell grew worse as I noticed the mass of dead bodies surrounding my father. When I reached father, my horror grew and my heart was banging loudly on the inside of my chest. My father was lying on the velvet carpet on his stomach. A moat of blood encircled him. He was murdered with the same tools that he uses to save lives. Yes. Sharp surgical tools were forcefully stabbed into his back. My eyes rolled back in my head and I fell to my knees. Blood splattered on the black dress that I worn the previous day when mother let that monster into this mansion. Dear God help me. Crash! I heard a loud crash coming from the parlor. I leaped up. That must be Daimon! I dashed quickly but quietly into the parlor. Silence surrounded me again. I saw the thing that crashed though. Our beautiful chandelier was on the white marble floor in tiny glass pieces. Crimson lined the floor. They were drag marks. Was Daimon dragging the dead bodies? Did he devour them or what? I followed the blood trail until I reached the far corner of the parlor. It was shrouded in total darkness except for the glass bar which glinted from the little light that entered the huge room. "Daimon," I whispered, "Daimon?" Suddenly I saw a tall shadow arise from the bar. A long leg stepped into the light. Then the rest of him followed. I took a step back. Just like in my nightmare, blood covered his handsome face and his wicked grin was plastered on his face. His demonic red eyes glowed, literally, with the pure joy of murder. He looked completely insane. "Ah Raven. I am terribly sorry for your family's massacre. I will be taking care of you from now on," Daimon said evilly. He stepped towards me and I stepped back. I noticed that in his left gloved hand, he held a blood stained machete. Hot tears started to run down my face. "St-stay away from me," I warned him. But the smiling demon just kept walking towards me. "What are you?" I murmured. Daimon stopped suddenly and start laughing. I put my hands to my ears. It hurts. His laughter hurts me. "Silly, silly little Raven. You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Why am I a demon of course. Didn't my name mean anything to you?" Daimon cackled again. "And you are probably wondering why I massacred your entire family correct?" He read my mind. "Why," I whispered. "Oh Raven if only you had listened to my warning the night before. You could have saved your family. But maybe the demonic charisma I let off knocked you out. I think I went a little overboard. Yes that's it." Daimon was getting off topic and talking to himself. It gave me time to remember his words from last night; "_Your family will die tonight."_ It's my fault all my fault… I clutched my head. Voices inside my head were talking to me. "_It was your entire fault you stupid little girl. You stupid, stupid little girl. You could have prevented this. But now your soul is tied to the demon's. Nice going." _Another voice chimed in. _"No it wasn't Raven do not listen to the other voice. You couldn't have done anything the demon knocked you out. Now you need to get away from here quickly before the demon can capture your soul!"_ I came back to reality. The second voice was right. I need to run. Now. I opened my eyes. Daimon was still talking to himself. Reminding himself of his terrible triumph. My legs felt like jelly and they refused to run. Come on. Somehow I found the strength to pick up my legs. I turned and started to dart away. Thump! Thump! I fell to the ground. The pains in my chest grew sharper as he drew near. "Aw did you try to run away Raven? Tsk, tsk. You haven't even heard my entire tale yet. What, you don't want to know how this came to be? Why I am here? Why you are still alive?" Daimon's last words pierced my mind. Yes why am I still alive? I wonder… But I have to get away. I started to crawl along the blood stained marble floor, clenching my teeth in pain. "Oh no you don't Raven. I must take care of you now. Your family is dead and I am your loyal butler." Black Italian shoes appeared to my left. Suddenly I was being lifted. "Hey! Let me down!" I screamed. I start flailing around. "Let me go!" "I'm sorry I cannot do that Raven. First you must listen to my little story," Daimon said. He's insane! "You're insane let go of me!" "Fine." Daimon let me down surprisingly gently. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My entire body was paralyzed! Where are you God? Help me please! "Now let me weave my little tale won't you Raven?" Daimon's hypnotizing voice said. The wicked grin never left his face the entire time he told me the horrible truth. I remember. Daimon sat down on the floor next to me, still in his butler outfit. "Let me begin my dear. I am a demon who was sent here from Hell. In fact, I am the Demon King. Not exactly Satan, but close enough. I was sent here to find a demon queen. Oh I have tried many homes of some of the most disturbed women, but you Raven are the most disturbed. You are going to be my demon queen." Daimon paused just to see my reaction. I would have paused too. My reaction was quite priceless. My mouth was wide open and my eyes were as big as dinner plates. I am disturbed? I am to be a demon queen? The room started to spin around me. Is this reality or is this simply an addition of my horrible nightmare? No. This is cruel reality, the rude awakening. All I could say in this moment was, "…". Daimon chuckled. "You are shocked I see. Well let me continue on to clear up some more of these dark clouds. You are still thinking well why did he murder my family? That is because I had to. I am a demon I kill for the pure joy of killing. Humans are such delicate beings and their blood is sweet. Ah it makes my soul tingle. Besides, would your parents let you marry a demon? I thought not. Your staff would most likely get in the way too so they had to go as well. This is a demented love yes, but I love you Raven. And once you become eighteen years of age, you will be wed to me and your soul will be tied to mine forever. You will be damned with me for eternity. In fact," Daimon lifted up his arm and I heard chains rattle, "We are already chained together by the chains of Hell. This is the mark I have made on you. Until your eighteenth birthday, I will be your butler and I will tend to your every whim. I will obey your every command. You will be my dear mistress." Daimon took my paralyzed hand and kissed it gingerly. His lips singed my hand. I wanted desperately to pull away. But that's when I noticed the chains. One handcuff was on my right wrist and the other was on his. These invisible chains will bind us together until I am eighteen. Daimon grinned that evil grin at me and licked the blood off of the machete. He was right; I am damned for all eternity. This wicked smile will never leave my side…

This ends the flashback of my hellish past. The massacre of my family, the declaration of love, the twist of fate. The second part of my disturbed tale starts as the first one closes. The second part even more sickening then the first as my eighteenth birthday draws near. As you can see the title says it all; the butler did it…

**Part Two: My Every Whim**

Ever since the massacre when I was twelve, I have been living alone in this blood stained, damned mansion. Not exactly alone though. I had with me my demon butler fiancé Daimon. And ever since I was twelve he has kept true to his word and has tended to my every whim and obeyed my every command no matter how ridiculous. Now that I am seventeen, I start to fear my upcoming eighteenth birthday. The day were I will be bound to that sickening demon forever. For eternity. Every time I tell myself this I shudder and suicide comes to mind. I'd like to see his reaction if I was dead, double up, and dismembered just like my family and staff who were buried gallantly in the backyard. How I wish that they could still be alive and protect me from my damned fate. Sorry I will get back to my story. Daimon, my demon fiancé. He is to marry me so that I become the demon queen while he is king. We will rule together and destroy the world of the living. Bring Hell here to Earth. Fire and demolition now welcome me as the happiness of my childhood and my freedom push me away. Is this God's punishment for me or am I really such a disturbed woman? But anyway, yes Daimon has been taking care of me for the past five years. He has made me forget most of my past and I actually am getting along with him right now. I don't know. Maybe I am starting to fall in love with him. Is that even possible though? To fall in love with Satan? It sounds like a twisted fairy tale. Once I had tried to touch him, but he resisted. "Save that for our honeymoon," he had said flashing me his wicked smile. Oh how I hated that smile. He has not smiled sincere ever since he tried to put me under his spell the night before the massacre. I am surprised he has not tried to smile at me sincerely. I even told him over and over again that I hated his evil grin. He always would simply laugh and say, "I'll find a way for you to fall in love with me Raven." I will never fall in love with that repulsive beast. But I have to admit, Daimon was not repulsive in the slightest bit. Daimon still looked the same from when I first met him. He said that since he was a demon who lived forever, he would stay the same age and as would I when I marry him. If he was going by human years, he had said, he would be twenty right now. Only Satan knows how old he really is in demon years. Now my daily life with Daimon usually followed something like a schedule. When I was young, and did not have the large breasts I have today, Daimon would dress me when I got up in the morning and he would undress me and give a bath at night. Nowadays, Daimon would simply wait and stand guard outside of my door as I dressed and bathed. Apparently, demon's wives were targets of other demons that wished to marry and or devour the fated woman. Daimon had promised to protect me until the day of my eighteenth birthday. Continuing, meals would always be in silence. Daimon would cook me anything my heart desired just like my own cook did before he was hashed and slashed by his own carving knife. It sickens me so when Daimon uses the same knife to carve my food. I shudder at the thought. My home had a grand dining room with an extremely long and wide dining table that could sit up to fifty people. I sat all the way at one end while Daimon sat at the other, watching me as I eat with those blood thirsty red eyes. The wicked grin never left his face and he would emit a chuckle once in a while. It made me want to gag. And everyday he would tell me, "Raven you are becoming more and more beautiful everyday. It makes me want to do rather unpleasant things to your body." And he would also lick his lips and chuckle. Damn him. I knew what he meant by "unpleasant things" and I could not imagine doing that kind of thing with a demon. Especially if I were to have a little demon seed. This also makes me shudder. I would much rather find a handsome suitor in town, but Daimon never lets me leave the mansion and he lets no one in. The entire mansion is concealed within a shield made of Daimon's own demonic aura. Only two simple rules applied with Daimon and I; no one gets in and no one gets out. Other than that, he lets me do whatever I want to. Of course I enjoy forcing him to do the most disgusting tasks such as cleaning the toilet and cleaning the dishes, (which I leave awfully dirty). But then again he is a demon and he can do every task you throw at him with such grace and skill that it is unreal. No normal mortal eyes could ever believe that he was just a simple butler. Then again, he ripped out the eyes of every mortal that would look at him funny besides me. The most demented and sickening part of this is that at night, he would always worm his way into my bed and he would sleep next to me, if he even slept at all. He wouldn't touch me though. For every time he would touch me, my skin would burn and blacken. Daimon had told me that this effect would disappear when we married. Not like I wanted that, that _thing_ to touch me. But somewhere in my heart I longed for him. I longed to touch his handsome features and I longed to marry him. I longed for his black heart. Today I write this part of my tale as I sit in my room looking outside of my giant stained glass window. Rain poured down as it did almost everyday. But to me, everyday living with hell was gloomy and gray. A knock rapped at my door. "Raven are you ready for your bath yet? Today I wish to bathe you," came Daimon's hypnotic voice. I blushed. He wanted to bathe me today? Well it was two days before my eighteenth birthday. It was closing in too fast. But I could see why Daimon would want to get more intimate with me. "Yes please hold on a moment," I called back. What was I doing? The voices in my head started to argue again. _"No you dense girl do not let the demon cleanse you! For he will only cleanse you with more sin and cause you to dive deeper into your own darkness and insanity!"_ The more positive voice chimed in again. _"You may let this monster bathe you_ _but be extremely cautious. He is up to no good. He is planning to break the effect of burning your skin every time he touches you. To do that a demon must cleanse a human body with more sin. You will be fine Raven just do not get to close and if he makes you feel uncomfortable, draw away. That is my warning."_ The voices stopped. I do not know why I got these voices in my head. Was I simply insane and disturbed or was this a gift from God? Maybe the second voice was right. I should be cautious. But if he cleanses my body with more sin, he will be able to touch me. Part of this excited but part of this frightened me. Should I? I decided that I would let him bathe me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My raven black hair was down only halfway down my back in petite curls and my lavender eyes had grown bigger, lovelier and more lipid. I was wearing a dark purple gown that had black ruffles along the end. It also came with puffy sleeves. I looked like a dark queen in a fairy tale. I giggled softly to myself. Funny, I was going to become a dark queen in a couple of days. I gazed deeper into the mirror. Crack. Suddenly the mirror shattered. Thousands of glass pieces flew around me as I fell to the ground. I screamed as I covered my head and in a flash, Daimon was at my side. He put two gloved hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay Raven?" Daimon asked me with concern flowing in his sinister voice. His concern instantly melted me and I threw myself into his arms. I started to cry. "Why me? Why me? Help me. Help me," I sobbed. I was descending into my own insanity with a demon at my side. What a cruel picture this scene would paint. Daimon stroked my hair as he did the first night I had met him. "Calm down my love. It is alright I am here. You are alright," he cooed. His creamy voice soothed me. I looked up at him with a tear stained face. To my utter surprise, Daimon smiled at me. Not his wicked smile that I hated so, his sincere smile. The sincere smile that I loved so much… I smiled back lightheartedly. I was feeling faint because of that incident. "Daimon, why did that happen?" I asked him. He sighed. "Oh I should have warned you my dear. When a demon's wife looks into a mirror it will shatter. It has to do with pureness of mirrors since a mirror is so clear and reflects the good outward appearance. When a demon's wife looks into a mirror, the mirror shatters because it cannot stand the amount of ugly charisma it receives. Does that make sense my love?" Daimon finished. I nodded. Suddenly Daimon seized my hand, causing the chains that connected our demented souls to rattle. He gasped. "Raven you are bleeding!" he exclaimed. I looked at my hand. I was bleeding but it was only a minor cut. "It's okay Daimon I'm fine…" but I stopped midsentence when Daimon leaned down and kissed my bleeding hand. Ow! His lips burned my hand. I could feel him sucking on my wound, licking it. He withdrew his thin lips from hand and stared at me with his demonic red eyes. The burning sensation on my hand subsided. Somehow I wanted it to stay. Somehow I wanted that burning sensation all over my body. I blushed. "I am sorry if I had hurt you Raven. But oh you tasted so good! It made me want more of you." Daimon licked his lips and winked at me. I winced and nodded once again. Daimon stood up and extended a white gloved hand to me. "Come Raven my dark love. I shall give you a bath now." I took his hand and got up feebly. I stumbled and ran into him with an, "Oomph!" Daimon laughed. "What a klutzy woman! But I am glad that she is becoming my wife." Daimon smiled his wicked smile. Where did that lovely sincere smile go? I was having some serious doubts about letting him bathe me now that the evil grin returned. Daimon put an arm around my waist and led me into the bathroom that was connected to my room. Daimon turned on the faucet of the huge golden bathtub and let the lukewarm water fill the elegant tub. He stopped the faucet when the tub was good and full and turned around to face the door as a stripped. Splash! I hopped into the warm bath water. My long raven black hair floated on the surface as I sank into the water to conceal my body. I closed my eyes as I felt white gloved hands on my pale shoulders. He started to massage my shoulder tenderly. "Does that feel good my mistress?" Daimon asked me in a hypnotic voice. A sound came out of my mouth. A sound I wished hadn't. I had moaned softly. I head Daimon snicker. "Is that what you think will happen Raven? What a silly girl." Daimon dipped a sponge into the water. "Bend over Raven and let me wash your back," Daimon commanded. I did just as he asked. I thought I was the master here and he was the butler? Right now it seemed like it was the other way around. Daimon washed my back tenderly, stopping to massage it along the way. I could feel his demonic eyes dig into my back like a parasite. His wicked smile was imprinting itself on my back. "You know Raven you have been silent this whole time. Is anything wrong?" Daimon asked as he continued to scrub my back. I decided to answer him. "No," I replied. He chuckled softly to himself. "Good." Suddenly Daimon stopped scrubbing my back. I heard him drop the wet sponge on the floor. The tailcoat of his tuxedo fluttered as he leaned down and kissed my wet back. My back started to burn. I gasped. Daimon kissed my back again then many times. Each time I moaned and felt like my back was set on fire. "Daimon," I managed to breathe, "Wh-what are you doing?" I felt Daimon's steamy breath on my back as his lips detached from my back. "I am marking you Raven," he replied. I could feel his kiss marks on my back burn further into the skin of back, most likely to make a permanent scar. "Ah!" I screamed. "It will be okay my love. Now this may hurt a bit but I am going to cleanse you now so prepare yourself." The voices in my head buzzed about like furious bees. _"What did I tell you stupid girl?! He's going to give you the mark of the beast! Run while you still can!" _The opposite voice buzzed in. _"It is okay. Let him give you the mark of the beast. But I warn you when he does, he will be able to touch you without the fires of Hell burning you. You are warned." _The voices made no sense to me. Daimon slipped a white glove off of his right hand. My eyes widened. A pentagram shaped scar was tattooed onto the middle of his hand. Suddenly it glowed a blood red. "Turn around Raven it will be over as soon as you feel it," Daimon told me. I obediently turned around. The bath water swished to and fro. Daimon yelled what sounded like a demented battle cry and thrust the top of his hand in the middle of my back where the burning kiss marks had made their home. My eyes almost popped out of my skull and my heart almost burst out of my chest. The pain and agony was great but, as Daimon said, did not last long. Daimon slipped his glove back on and sighed. "It is done. Here Raven see if this burns." Daimon kissed my neck. No burning sensation. My neck did not singe and blacken. It felt so good… "It does not burn," I whispered. I felt Daimon's hot breath tickle my ear. "Perfect," he whispered. I suddenly got out from the tub unconsciously, not caring that Daimon was in the room staring at my naked body. I took a hand mirror from the vanity and put it behind me and I took another hand mirror and looked into it from the front. My lavender eyes widened. In the middle of my back was a huge pentagram with Daimon's kiss marks surrounding it. It was bright red and looked like someone had burned it onto my back. The mirror shattered just like I knew it would. I dropped the broken mirror and ran over to Daimon. I clutched him, trembling. I heard him laugh. All of a sudden, I was swept up into his skinny yet strong arms and he took me into my bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and got on top of me. I gasped. "Yes I know Raven it is not our honeymoon yet but I cannot resist. I gave you the mark of the best because I could not hold myself back any longer. And look you are naked now and how beautiful your nude body is!" Daimon exclaimed as he started to take off his butler outfit. "But I am still wet," I murmured. Maybe that'll keep him away. Then I came to reality. Yeah right. "That is okay Raven because I love you. I love you Raven Loveguard my soon to be wife and demon queen." Daimon threw all of his clothes off and started to kiss me passionately up and down my body. "Ah!" I moaned. Our eyes met for one moment and Daimon gave me that rare sincere smile. And that's when I realized; I am in love with the demon. I am in love with the monster who massacred my family, who caused me pain, who haunted me every waking moment of my life. Daimon's lips met mine. Demonic charisma entered my soul and I could feel the very fiber of my being start to dissolve and blacken. His lips tasted like the blood of my mother, my father. Like the sins of all men. Perhaps he truly was Satan. As Daimon continued and as the chains of Hell rattled, I realized that what he said before was true. I really am a disturbed and sick woman…

I was wrong. Dead wrong. I could not break the chains of Hell that bound our dark souls together. I could not free myself. I let the voices in my head turn into nothingness. This demon now owns my body and my soul. He owns every last part. His mark had been made all over. I was right in writing my prologue. His lips were my temptation. He face was my suicide. His body was now my Hell. How could this happen to me? Why did I fall for him? Why did I love this beast? My mind was indeed a warped place. God had turned me away and Satan was welcoming me with open arms; as demon queen. The world of the living would be my throne of corpses and its blood would be my wine. I am sick. I'm so sick. Part two ends and part three unfolds. I can hear wedding bells ringing…

**Part Three: One Hell of a Wedding **

My eighteenth birthday had arrived. It was approximately midnight on my birthday and I was to be wed to Daimon in a moment soon. I was about to be damned for eternity. My wedding dress was a long billowy black. I looked like I was going to a funeral instead of a wedding. My raven black hair was pinned up in an old Victorian style. My lavender eyes were calm, cool and collected. My lips once a pale pink were now stained crimson red. I breathed in and then out. It was time to dance with the devil. I heard an organ start to play a disturbing version of the wedding march and I descended down the grand staircase of my bloody mansion, holding a bouquet of dying black roses, walking to my damned one. The chains of Hell rattled as I grew closer to him. He was standing at the bottom of the staircase in his butler tuxedo that he has worn ever since I met him. When he saw me, he smiled his sincere smile at me. That wicked grin was gone forever. I smiled to myself. Gone. As I reached the last step, Daimon bowed and took my hand. We walked hand in hand over to a priest, who was most likely not a priest but a demon, who began to read us the traditional wedding vows to my surprise. Daimon slipped a golden ring onto my ring finger and smiled at me, eying me up and down with his blood red eyes, glowing victoriously. The priest finished the vows. No one cheered. No one whistled or clapped. Our only audience was the ghosts of my parents and servants whose presence I could feel around me. "You may kiss you demon queen," the priest told Daimon in a raspy voice. "My pleasure." Daimon leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and my foot popped. I threw the bouquet of dead roses into nothingness. My lips were now damned forever. I was now damned for all of eternity. The chains of Hell broke and attached themselves to our dark, disturbed souls. Now I am bound to Hell forever. "I love you Daimon," I told him. "I love you too dearly disturbed Raven Loveguard," Daimon breathed, smiling his sincere smile at me. Daimon suddenly took me up in his arms and moved swiftly upstairs into my bedroom. He closed the door and that was it. I am gone. My soul is gone. Damned to his soul and body I am confined, forever, for eternity. Satan is my new father and Hell is my new home. That was indeed one Hell of a wedding…

**Part 4: The Bloody Epilogue**

Flames surrounded me. I could smell the blood of the once living for miles as I sat upon a throne of bones next to my husband, Daimon, the demon king. And now I am the demon queen. We sat happily on top of thrones made of bones and corpses overlooking the world we had destroyed. Our handy work, our masterpiece. We watched the Earth burn as Hell took over. The blood of the humans was everywhere and lined the Earth turning the soil crimson. Screams of the damned was music to my ears as I watched the bodies drop around me. Daimon smiled sweetly at me as I held our demon seed in my arms. Yes a demon baby. I rocked him gently and let him take in the smell and sound of blood and screams that filled the air. My new blood red eyes were shining with the satisfaction of Hell's destruction. Fire. Wreckage. Demolition. The world is such a beautiful place, when it is in pieces…


	2. Part 2:My Every Whim

The Butler Did It

By: Rachel Ward

His lips are my temptation. His face is my suicide. His body is my Hell. When I touch him, I am instantly in an ever burning inferno. My fingers singe and blacken. Death do us part is an understatement in this twisted tale of romance. Demons, insanity, and blood fill this tale of woe. Damned to his body and soul I am confined. If I fall into my own darkness, I bound to him forever. I would be bound to Hell forever. But today I break these chains of hell that binds our black hearts. Today I free myself from this beast that tempts me into a world of fire and destruction... The voices tell me how to be free. They tell me on how to be set free from this Satan. Crazy I may seem, but listen to my tale and you will think otherwise…

**Part 1: The Butler **_**Did **_**Do It**

My demented tale takes place in 17th century England. Or what seems like 17th England. I come from an old fashioned and prestigious family that lives in a castle looming outside of London like a dark shadow. One would mistake it for Castle Dracula in Transylvania. Well I may lie a bit. It's more like a giant, old mansion rather than a dark castle. Either way it's full of horror and blood on the inside. Yes. Maybe it is a bit like Castle Dracula… But I must continue. Where was I…? Ah yes; my family. I come from a lineage of nobles; nobles being people of important stature in the old Victorian age of England. We are known as the Loveguards. I am the eldest and only daughter Raven Loveguard. In fact, I live all alone here in this huge eerie mansion. Well, I am not quite alone. The family butler, Daimon, who was quite on the dark side himself, lived here with me and tended to my every whim. But I am getting off topic. The butler comes later in this correct? Oh you must be wondering why I live alone in such a big home am I wrong? I never always lived alone. My whole family, servants, and staff were murdered, in a bloody massacre when I was just twelve years old. Let me start from the beginning. Let me start from the day right before the massacre when we got the new butler Daimon. As I said before I was twelve at the time. Sunshine poured in the elegant stained glass windows at the front of the mansion. It was mid-morning and servants were bustling about, chaos all around me. I stood at the top of the large grand staircase, rubbing my lavender colored eyes groggily. My long raven black hair, (hence my name) went down almost to my hips in cute little ringlets. I yawned and stretched my arms. I held in my right outstretched hand a beat up little rag doll who swung in the open air as I stretched. I blinked a couple of times then descended down the red velvet carpeted staircase into the main foyer, holding onto the pure gold rail with the pale little hand that wasn't clutching the doll. Many of my maids and servants were dashing past me holding laundry, food, candles, etc. One or two would look my way and bow and say, "Milady." I completely ignored the hustle and bustle, still drowsy, and walked across the long foyer into the parlor. "Mother!" I called sleepily into the parlor. "_Mother…mother…mother_," my tiny voice echoed back. Clink! Clink! I heard the glass chandelier clink above me. Besides the inanimate object that returned my call, I was surrounded in total silence. I shuffled my way through the huge old English style parlor as I continued to call for my mother, the lady of the house. I heard a soft groaning noise by the glass bar in the far corner. I dashed toward the sound, my long silk dark purple nightgown dragged along the marble floor. I stopped at the bar. On the bar stool sat a person in an elegant golden gown. Her golden hair fell down her slender back in curls. She was hunched over, as if sick, and groaning. I had found mother. I tugged on the hem of her dress. Mother raised her head and turned to face me. Her hung-over face turned into a warm smile and her chestnut eyes shined. (I get my looks from my father who was at work at the moment). "Ah my dear daughter Raven. What is it that you need my dear?" she asked me sweetly. She reeked of champagne. My nose wrinkled at the scent. "Why is everyone rushing everywhere mother? What is going on?" I asked her. Mother hiccuped than sighed. "Oh we are getting a new butler today. Apparently he is one of the most prestigious butlers in all of Europe. We are blessed to have him come and work for us." I could tell that mother was awfully thrilled to have this "wonder butler" come and work for us. She was even wearing her nice dress. She got up unsteadily from the bar stool. I heard her murmur something about drinking too much champagne to ease herself. Suddenly my doll was snatched out of my hands. "Hey!" I jumped for the doll as mother held it up above me. "Raven you are twelve years old now you shouldn't play with dolls," mother scolded. I stopped jumping, stomped on the marble floor, crossed my arms and pouted at my evil mother. Mother glared at me. Her soft eyes turned into sharp daggers. "Now Raven you really must be on your best behavior for the new butler and that means no playing with dollies. Go up to your room and get dressed. He will be arriving soon." Mother clacked away in her fancy high heels with my doll in tow. I hated her sometimes. My mother was always so materialistic and always bought the finer things since we were rich. My dear, dear father on the other hand was the sweetest rich man that you would ever meet. Unlike my mother, he did not care about having the fanciest clothes or even being rich. In fact, he hated having to live in this mansion with all this money and service that our ancestors left us. And unlike my mother, he did not just sit around and bark orders at the servants, he had a job. He was the town's surgeon. He spent most hours of his days saving lives rather than picking out the fanciest petticoats or hiring new butlers. If he was here, he would turn that butler back out the door as soon as he entered. My dad was a very handsome man who I inherited my outward and inward appearance from. He had sleek black hair and lovely lavender eyes that gave him a mysterious look. His kind heart also attracted many admirers. I loved my father with all my might. Our servants would refer to them as Lady Maria and Lord Jonathan. But back to the arrival of our new friend. I remember what I had worn that day; a little silk black dress with ruffles that went down to my knees which then revealed white stockings and black dress shoes. A white bow was tied to the neck of my dress and my long black hair was tied up in pigtails by two white bows. I was forced by my mother to stand in a line of staff members and bow as the new butler entered the mansion. My eyes widened as I looked up. He was not what I expected at all. Instead of some old geezer, I found a young man standing before me. He looked about twenty with slick, jet black hair, and a slender body. This mysterious new butler was wearing a black and white elegant tuxedo with tailcoats flowing at the end. Expensive looking, black Italian shoes pitter patted on the velvet carpet as he walked down the aisle. Snow white gloves covered his skinny hands, maybe to hide some of his pale looking skin. As he came towards me, I quickly bowed my head again. I noticed those expensive shoes stop at me. I started to tremble and I felt weak. What is this feeling? I had thought. As if by force, my head tilted up to look at the butler who smiled wickedly at me and winked at me. Thump! Thump! My heart pounded on the inside of my chest. "Raven," I heard him whisper only enough for me to hear. Ack! My chest felt like a knife was piercing through it. I clutched my chest as I fell to the ground on my knees. I started to cough up blood. "Milady!" cried one of the servants next to me. I looked up one more time at the new butler with one eye closed. He was smiling the most evil smile at me. I noticed that he had piercing red eyes that burned holes in my face. He then faced forward and started to walk down the aisle of staff members, who all started to disperse and come towards me. As I was doubling over in agony, I overheard two maids gossiping. "That new butler sure is a piece of work huh?" "Yeah. I heard his name is Daimon. Weird huh?" Daimon? That means demon in Greek! Yes the maid was right; how strange… Thump! As another wave of pain stabbed my heart, I blacked out into what seemed like an everlasting darkness…

My eyes fluttered open. I was looking up at the purple lace canopy of my imported queen sized bed. I'm in my bedroom? I was engulfed in warmth. I realized that I was under my bed covers. What happened? My head was banging like a hammer to nails. I winced at the pain. Now I remember. I had passed out earlier when I had met the butler. I recalled his wicked grin and shuddered. Had the butler called Daimon caused this? I turned my head and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night! I was out that long? What had become of my mother? Father? Daimon? The last name came into my head unconsciously. I had not tried to think of this odd man, but every time I tried not to, I failed and thought of his grin. There was a sharp knock at the door. "Milady may I enter?" came a male voice unfamiliar to me. "You may enter," I croaked. My voice was so weak… The door opened and to my uninviting horror, Daimon, the dark butler, stood in the doorway. He held a candle with his white gloved hand. He swept into my room with such gracefulness that it was unreal. The door creaked shut behind him even though he had not touched it. I pulled the covers a little bit more over my face. This man was scary, I had thought. He came over to my bedside and sat down on my bed, placing the candle on my dresser. Does he not know that we have electricity? "Milady I have come to check on you. It's my first duty here while your mother is resting in bed. Are you still feeling not well?" The creepy butler had a sincere look of concern on his handsome face. Could I trust him? His face might be filled with concern, but his red eyes were thirsty and demonic. I decided to try and get along with him. I cleared my throat. "Um yes thank you Daimon. I am very sorry I made a scene when you first entered my home," I apologized. I should be nice to him. I did almost have a heart attack in front of him anyway. Daimon smiled at me, but not that wicked smile I saw earlier. Was I just imagining things earlier? He patted my head. "Oh dear Raven it is quite okay." He chuckled. "You did not mean to ruin my little entrance party right?" Daimon was smiling a godlike smile at me. I blushed. Was I even old enough to start blushing at men yet? I sat up and smiled lightly at him. "I guess not," I giggled. I patted the pillow next to me that normally held my little rag doll, but she was gone! Where was she? I lifted the pillow and looked under the covers. Nothing. Didn't mother dearest give me back my doll? I heard muffled chuckling. Daimon put a gloved hand over his mouth to conceal his giggle. I looked at him quizzically. He must have noticed my look and he immediately stopped laughing. He cleared his throat and reached into the coat of his tuxedo. "Are you looking for this Raven?" Daimon pulled out my rag doll from his coat. I gasped and took her from him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I stole it from your mother but don't tell her. It will be our little secret." Daimon smiled at me. Unconsciously, I threw myself at him and embraced him. "Thank you so much Daimon!" I squealed. "You are welcome," Daimon said as he stroked my hair. It took me a second to realize that I was snuggling in his warm arms. I quickly detached myself from him as my face heated up. Daimon was still smiling. "Okay Raven now it is time to go to bed. Get under the covers and I will tuck you in," Daimon instructed me. I nodded and snuggled under the covers. Daimon tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. But then his angelic smiled turned into the wicked one. He leaned down and whispered, "Your family will die tonight." My eyes widened in terror. What? Daimon, still smiling wickedly, got up from the bed, picked up the candle, and walked gracefully to the door. He stopped at the doorway to look at my terrified face. I was trembling again. Sweat poured down my face. He held up the candle to his face. This made me shriek with fright. The candle illuminated his evil grin and made him looked like a genuine demon. Just like his name… "Good night Raven," he said evilly. It almost sounded like a threat. As he closed my door, he cackled demonically to himself, like he was insane. The door banged shut. I must tell mother and father! I tried to scramble out of bed but I felt that pain in my chest again and I, once again, blacked out into nothingness. No…

I tossed and turned in bed. I was having the most nightmarish nightmare. Blood. There was a lot of blood. Screams echoed in my head. "Milady!" "Raven!" "Help us! Someone please help us!" "He's a monster! Oh what have I done?!" That was my mother's voice! I started running in the black of my mind to where I heard the screams come from. I tried to call out for my mother, but my voice did not come out. It's like my throat was no longer there. As I ran in the blackness, bodies started to fall around me. I recognized the bodies of my servants. I stared in horror as I jumped over the bloody, dismembered corpses. No! What is going on? I saw a faint light at the back of my mind. I ran towards it. Huff! Huff! I jumped into the light. My feet hit marble floor. I was in my parlor, but the sight I saw took my breath away and made tears run down my face. Blood was spattered over the once white marble floor. The blood was coming from two bodies lying on top of each other. I recognized them as my mother and father. And standing on top of those bodies was none other than Daimon. He smiled that wicked grin at me. His red eyes were glowing with the joy of his kill and the blood of his victims was smeared all over his face and poured out of his mouth. I wanted to vomit. "NO!" I screamed. I lunged at the monster but I went right through him and landed with a thud on the marble floor. I was lying on my back as I saw Daimon walk up to me and point a now crimson stained gloved finger at me. He smiled wickedly. I closed my eyes and… I woke up. Sweat poured down my face in streams. My eyes were huge and I was shaking like mad. My eyes darted back and forth, searching around my room. Realizing that it was all a dream, I sighed. Daimon's not evil. At least I do not think so… I got up from my bed and opened the curtains. Rain was streaming down my window. The world outside was gray and wet. I cocked my head to the right. It was supposed to be sunny outside but I guess this gray sadness overcame the yellow happiness. Suddenly a rusty smell wafted past my nose. Strange it smelled like…like blood! I turned away from the window and ran out of my room. I stopped when I stepped in something wet. I looked down and to my horror; my foot was submerged in crimson liquid. I felt dizzy as the rust smell filled my nose. I stepped out of the pool of blood and onto something much worse. It was one of my servants, doubled up and dismembered, lying dead on the scarlet floor. Her head was half off of her neck, hanging by only a simple strip of bloody skin. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. "Mother! Father! One of our servants has been killed!" No one answered. No one came to my aid. Disgusted with my current position of standing on a bloody corpse, I started to run down the dimly lit hall. My blood stained feet made red footprints on the white and black tile floor of the hallway. I ran and ran, jumping over several other corpses until I reached my parent's room. It's just like my nightmare. I burst through the door screaming, "Mother! Father! Are you okay?" Drip. Drip. I saw blood dripping on the black marble beneath my parent's bed. I walked slowly over to their biting my thumb in suspense. I reached the bed and burst into tears. My beautiful mother was everywhere. Her slashed, dismembered body parts were scattered all over her silk covered bed. Her severed head rested on the pillow. Even in death and dismemberment, my mother looked beautiful. The body part that was dripping blood, her delicate hand, was hanging off the bed. I noticed that her hand was balled into a fist. A piece of paper was sticking out into her fingers. With a gulp, I reached down and pulled the piece of paper out of the dead hand. One of her fingers fell to the ground. "Eek!" I shrieked and stepped back. I regained my composure and opened the small note. Scrawled on the crumpled piece of paper were the hardly legible words: _The butler did it_. The butler did it? I gasped when I realized who she meant. Daimon's evil grin wormed its way into my mind. I turned on my bloody heels and ran out of the room. More corpses filled my path. My nightmare was becoming real. Father! My father must be okay right? He was at work all last night so he should be safe. Even though doubt filled my mind, I continued to race forward. Please be okay father. Please. This is just like one of those mystery novels. And just like the novels, the butler committed the crime. Or so I thought. But my mother wouldn't be wrong, not even in death. I reached the top of the grand staircase. "No!" I yelled. My father was lying at the bottom in a pool of his own blood. The rust smell grew worse as I noticed the mass of dead bodies surrounding my father. When I reached father, my horror grew and my heart was banging loudly on the inside of my chest. My father was lying on the velvet carpet on his stomach. A moat of blood encircled him. He was murdered with the same tools that he uses to save lives. Yes. Sharp surgical tools were forcefully stabbed into his back. My eyes rolled back in my head and I fell to my knees. Blood splattered on the black dress that I worn the previous day when mother let that monster into this mansion. Dear God help me. Crash! I heard a loud crash coming from the parlor. I leaped up. That must be Daimon! I dashed quickly but quietly into the parlor. Silence surrounded me again. I saw the thing that crashed though. Our beautiful chandelier was on the white marble floor in tiny glass pieces. Crimson lined the floor. They were drag marks. Was Daimon dragging the dead bodies? Did he devour them or what? I followed the blood trail until I reached the far corner of the parlor. It was shrouded in total darkness except for the glass bar which glinted from the little light that entered the huge room. "Daimon," I whispered, "Daimon?" Suddenly I saw a tall shadow arise from the bar. A long leg stepped into the light. Then the rest of him followed. I took a step back. Just like in my nightmare, blood covered his handsome face and his wicked grin was plastered on his face. His demonic red eyes glowed, literally, with the pure joy of murder. He looked completely insane. "Ah Raven. I am terribly sorry for your family's massacre. I will be taking care of you from now on," Daimon said evilly. He stepped towards me and I stepped back. I noticed that in his left gloved hand, he held a blood stained machete. Hot tears started to run down my face. "St-stay away from me," I warned him. But the smiling demon just kept walking towards me. "What are you?" I murmured. Daimon stopped suddenly and start laughing. I put my hands to my ears. It hurts. His laughter hurts me. "Silly, silly little Raven. You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Why am I a demon of course. Didn't my name mean anything to you?" Daimon cackled again. "And you are probably wondering why I massacred your entire family correct?" He read my mind. "Why," I whispered. "Oh Raven if only you had listened to my warning the night before. You could have saved your family. But maybe the demonic charisma I let off knocked you out. I think I went a little overboard. Yes that's it." Daimon was getting off topic and talking to himself. It gave me time to remember his words from last night; "_Your family will die tonight."_ It's my fault all my fault… I clutched my head. Voices inside my head were talking to me. "_It was your entire fault you stupid little girl. You stupid, stupid little girl. You could have prevented this. But now your soul is tied to the demon's. Nice going." _Another voice chimed in. _"No it wasn't Raven do not listen to the other voice. You couldn't have done anything the demon knocked you out. Now you need to get away from here quickly before the demon can capture your soul!"_ I came back to reality. The second voice was right. I need to run. Now. I opened my eyes. Daimon was still talking to himself. Reminding himself of his terrible triumph. My legs felt like jelly and they refused to run. Come on. Somehow I found the strength to pick up my legs. I turned and started to dart away. Thump! Thump! I fell to the ground. The pains in my chest grew sharper as he drew near. "Aw did you try to run away Raven? Tsk, tsk. You haven't even heard my entire tale yet. What, you don't want to know how this came to be? Why I am here? Why you are still alive?" Daimon's last words pierced my mind. Yes why am I still alive? I wonder… But I have to get away. I started to crawl along the blood stained marble floor, clenching my teeth in pain. "Oh no you don't Raven. I must take care of you now. Your family is dead and I am your loyal butler." Black Italian shoes appeared to my left. Suddenly I was being lifted. "Hey! Let me down!" I screamed. I start flailing around. "Let me go!" "I'm sorry I cannot do that Raven. First you must listen to my little story," Daimon said. He's insane! "You're insane let go of me!" "Fine." Daimon let me down surprisingly gently. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My entire body was paralyzed! Where are you God? Help me please! "Now let me weave my little tale won't you Raven?" Daimon's hypnotizing voice said. The wicked grin never left his face the entire time he told me the horrible truth. I remember. Daimon sat down on the floor next to me, still in his butler outfit. "Let me begin my dear. I am a demon who was sent here from Hell. In fact, I am the Demon King. Not exactly Satan, but close enough. I was sent here to find a demon queen. Oh I have tried many homes of some of the most disturbed women, but you Raven are the most disturbed. You are going to be my demon queen." Daimon paused just to see my reaction. I would have paused too. My reaction was quite priceless. My mouth was wide open and my eyes were as big as dinner plates. I am disturbed? I am to be a demon queen? The room started to spin around me. Is this reality or is this simply an addition of my horrible nightmare? No. This is cruel reality, the rude awakening. All I could say in this moment was, "…". Daimon chuckled. "You are shocked I see. Well let me continue on to clear up some more of these dark clouds. You are still thinking well why did he murder my family? That is because I had to. I am a demon I kill for the pure joy of killing. Humans are such delicate beings and their blood is sweet. Ah it makes my soul tingle. Besides, would your parents let you marry a demon? I thought not. Your staff would most likely get in the way too so they had to go as well. This is a demented love yes, but I love you Raven. And once you become eighteen years of age, you will be wed to me and your soul will be tied to mine forever. You will be damned with me for eternity. In fact," Daimon lifted up his arm and I heard chains rattle, "We are already chained together by the chains of Hell. This is the mark I have made on you. Until your eighteenth birthday, I will be your butler and I will tend to your every whim. I will obey your every command. You will be my dear mistress." Daimon took my paralyzed hand and kissed it gingerly. His lips singed my hand. I wanted desperately to pull away. But that's when I noticed the chains. One handcuff was on my right wrist and the other was on his. These invisible chains will bind us together until I am eighteen. Daimon grinned that evil grin at me and licked the blood off of the machete. He was right; I am damned for all eternity. This wicked smile will never leave my side…

This ends the flashback of my hellish past. The massacre of my family, the declaration of love, the twist of fate. The second part of my disturbed tale starts as the first one closes. The second part even more sickening then the first as my eighteenth birthday draws near. As you can see the title says it all; the butler did it…

**Part Two: My Every Whim**

Ever since the massacre when I was twelve, I have been living alone in this blood stained, damned mansion. Not exactly alone though. I had with me my demon butler fiancé Daimon. And ever since I was twelve he has kept true to his word and has tended to my every whim and obeyed my every command no matter how ridiculous. Now that I am seventeen, I start to fear my upcoming eighteenth birthday. The day were I will be bound to that sickening demon forever. For eternity. Every time I tell myself this I shudder and suicide comes to mind. I'd like to see his reaction if I was dead, double up, and dismembered just like my family and staff who were buried gallantly in the backyard. How I wish that they could still be alive and protect me from my damned fate. Sorry I will get back to my story. Daimon, my demon fiancé. He is to marry me so that I become the demon queen while he is king. We will rule together and destroy the world of the living. Bring Hell here to Earth. Fire and demolition now welcome me as the happiness of my childhood and my freedom push me away. Is this God's punishment for me or am I really such a disturbed woman? But anyway, yes Daimon has been taking care of me for the past five years. He has made me forget most of my past and I actually am getting along with him right now. I don't know. Maybe I am starting to fall in love with him. Is that even possible though? To fall in love with Satan? It sounds like a twisted fairy tale. Once I had tried to touch him, but he resisted. "Save that for our honeymoon," he had said flashing me his wicked smile. Oh how I hated that smile. He has not smiled sincere ever since he tried to put me under his spell the night before the massacre. I am surprised he has not tried to smile at me sincerely. I even told him over and over again that I hated his evil grin. He always would simply laugh and say, "I'll find a way for you to fall in love with me Raven." I will never fall in love with that repulsive beast. But I have to admit, Daimon was not repulsive in the slightest bit. Daimon still looked the same from when I first met him. He said that since he was a demon who lived forever, he would stay the same age and as would I when I marry him. If he was going by human years, he had said, he would be twenty right now. Only Satan knows how old he really is in demon years. Now my daily life with Daimon usually followed something like a schedule. When I was young, and did not have the large breasts I have today, Daimon would dress me when I got up in the morning and he would undress me and give a bath at night. Nowadays, Daimon would simply wait and stand guard outside of my door as I dressed and bathed. Apparently, demon's wives were targets of other demons that wished to marry and or devour the fated woman. Daimon had promised to protect me until the day of my eighteenth birthday. Continuing, meals would always be in silence. Daimon would cook me anything my heart desired just like my own cook did before he was hashed and slashed by his own carving knife. It sickens me so when Daimon uses the same knife to carve my food. I shudder at the thought. My home had a grand dining room with an extremely long and wide dining table that could sit up to fifty people. I sat all the way at one end while Daimon sat at the other, watching me as I eat with those blood thirsty red eyes. The wicked grin never left his face and he would emit a chuckle once in a while. It made me want to gag. And everyday he would tell me, "Raven you are becoming more and more beautiful everyday. It makes me want to do rather unpleasant things to your body." And he would also lick his lips and chuckle. Damn him. I knew what he meant by "unpleasant things" and I could not imagine doing that kind of thing with a demon. Especially if I were to have a little demon seed. This also makes me shudder. I would much rather find a handsome suitor in town, but Daimon never lets me leave the mansion and he lets no one in. The entire mansion is concealed within a shield made of Daimon's own demonic aura. Only two simple rules applied with Daimon and I; no one gets in and no one gets out. Other than that, he lets me do whatever I want to. Of course I enjoy forcing him to do the most disgusting tasks such as cleaning the toilet and cleaning the dishes, (which I leave awfully dirty). But then again he is a demon and he can do every task you throw at him with such grace and skill that it is unreal. No normal mortal eyes could ever believe that he was just a simple butler. Then again, he ripped out the eyes of every mortal that would look at him funny besides me. The most demented and sickening part of this is that at night, he would always worm his way into my bed and he would sleep next to me, if he even slept at all. He wouldn't touch me though. For every time he would touch me, my skin would burn and blacken. Daimon had told me that this effect would disappear when we married. Not like I wanted that, that _thing_ to touch me. But somewhere in my heart I longed for him. I longed to touch his handsome features and I longed to marry him. I longed for his black heart. Today I write this part of my tale as I sit in my room looking outside of my giant stained glass window. Rain poured down as it did almost everyday. But to me, everyday living with hell was gloomy and gray. A knock rapped at my door. "Raven are you ready for your bath yet? Today I wish to bathe you," came Daimon's hypnotic voice. I blushed. He wanted to bathe me today? Well it was two days before my eighteenth birthday. It was closing in too fast. But I could see why Daimon would want to get more intimate with me. "Yes please hold on a moment," I called back. What was I doing? The voices in my head started to argue again. _"No you dense girl do not let the demon cleanse you! For he will only cleanse you with more sin and cause you to dive deeper into your own darkness and insanity!"_ The more positive voice chimed in again. _"You may let this monster bathe you_ _but be extremely cautious. He is up to no good. He is planning to break the effect of burning your skin every time he touches you. To do that a demon must cleanse a human body with more sin. You will be fine Raven just do not get to close and if he makes you feel uncomfortable, draw away. That is my warning."_ The voices stopped. I do not know why I got these voices in my head. Was I simply insane and disturbed or was this a gift from God? Maybe the second voice was right. I should be cautious. But if he cleanses my body with more sin, he will be able to touch me. Part of this excited but part of this frightened me. Should I? I decided that I would let him bathe me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My raven black hair was down only halfway down my back in petite curls and my lavender eyes had grown bigger, lovelier and more lipid. I was wearing a dark purple gown that had black ruffles along the end. It also came with puffy sleeves. I looked like a dark queen in a fairy tale. I giggled softly to myself. Funny, I was going to become a dark queen in a couple of days. I gazed deeper into the mirror. Crack. Suddenly the mirror shattered. Thousands of glass pieces flew around me as I fell to the ground. I screamed as I covered my head and in a flash, Daimon was at my side. He put two gloved hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay Raven?" Daimon asked me with concern flowing in his sinister voice. His concern instantly melted me and I threw myself into his arms. I started to cry. "Why me? Why me? Help me. Help me," I sobbed. I was descending into my own insanity with a demon at my side. What a cruel picture this scene would paint. Daimon stroked my hair as he did the first night I had met him. "Calm down my love. It is alright I am here. You are alright," he cooed. His creamy voice soothed me. I looked up at him with a tear stained face. To my utter surprise, Daimon smiled at me. Not his wicked smile that I hated so, his sincere smile. The sincere smile that I loved so much… I smiled back lightheartedly. I was feeling faint because of that incident. "Daimon, why did that happen?" I asked him. He sighed. "Oh I should have warned you my dear. When a demon's wife looks into a mirror it will shatter. It has to do with pureness of mirrors since a mirror is so clear and reflects the good outward appearance. When a demon's wife looks into a mirror, the mirror shatters because it cannot stand the amount of ugly charisma it receives. Does that make sense my love?" Daimon finished. I nodded. Suddenly Daimon seized my hand, causing the chains that connected our demented souls to rattle. He gasped. "Raven you are bleeding!" he exclaimed. I looked at my hand. I was bleeding but it was only a minor cut. "It's okay Daimon I'm fine…" but I stopped midsentence when Daimon leaned down and kissed my bleeding hand. Ow! His lips burned my hand. I could feel him sucking on my wound, licking it. He withdrew his thin lips from hand and stared at me with his demonic red eyes. The burning sensation on my hand subsided. Somehow I wanted it to stay. Somehow I wanted that burning sensation all over my body. I blushed. "I am sorry if I had hurt you Raven. But oh you tasted so good! It made me want more of you." Daimon licked his lips and winked at me. I winced and nodded once again. Daimon stood up and extended a white gloved hand to me. "Come Raven my dark love. I shall give you a bath now." I took his hand and got up feebly. I stumbled and ran into him with an, "Oomph!" Daimon laughed. "What a klutzy woman! But I am glad that she is becoming my wife." Daimon smiled his wicked smile. Where did that lovely sincere smile go? I was having some serious doubts about letting him bathe me now that the evil grin returned. Daimon put an arm around my waist and led me into the bathroom that was connected to my room. Daimon turned on the faucet of the huge golden bathtub and let the lukewarm water fill the elegant tub. He stopped the faucet when the tub was good and full and turned around to face the door as a stripped. Splash! I hopped into the warm bath water. My long raven black hair floated on the surface as I sank into the water to conceal my body. I closed my eyes as I felt white gloved hands on my pale shoulders. He started to massage my shoulder tenderly. "Does that feel good my mistress?" Daimon asked me in a hypnotic voice. A sound came out of my mouth. A sound I wished hadn't. I had moaned softly. I head Daimon snicker. "Is that what you think will happen Raven? What a silly girl." Daimon dipped a sponge into the water. "Bend over Raven and let me wash your back," Daimon commanded. I did just as he asked. I thought I was the master here and he was the butler? Right now it seemed like it was the other way around. Daimon washed my back tenderly, stopping to massage it along the way. I could feel his demonic eyes dig into my back like a parasite. His wicked smile was imprinting itself on my back. "You know Raven you have been silent this whole time. Is anything wrong?" Daimon asked as he continued to scrub my back. I decided to answer him. "No," I replied. He chuckled softly to himself. "Good." Suddenly Daimon stopped scrubbing my back. I heard him drop the wet sponge on the floor. The tailcoat of his tuxedo fluttered as he leaned down and kissed my wet back. My back started to burn. I gasped. Daimon kissed my back again then many times. Each time I moaned and felt like my back was set on fire. "Daimon," I managed to breathe, "Wh-what are you doing?" I felt Daimon's steamy breath on my back as his lips detached from my back. "I am marking you Raven," he replied. I could feel his kiss marks on my back burn further into the skin of back, most likely to make a permanent scar. "Ah!" I screamed. "It will be okay my love. Now this may hurt a bit but I am going to cleanse you now so prepare yourself." The voices in my head buzzed about like furious bees. _"What did I tell you stupid girl?! He's going to give you the mark of the beast! Run while you still can!" _The opposite voice buzzed in. _"It is okay. Let him give you the mark of the beast. But I warn you when he does, he will be able to touch you without the fires of Hell burning you. You are warned." _The voices made no sense to me. Daimon slipped a white glove off of his right hand. My eyes widened. A pentagram shaped scar was tattooed onto the middle of his hand. Suddenly it glowed a blood red. "Turn around Raven it will be over as soon as you feel it," Daimon told me. I obediently turned around. The bath water swished to and fro. Daimon yelled what sounded like a demented battle cry and thrust the top of his hand in the middle of my back where the burning kiss marks had made their home. My eyes almost popped out of my skull and my heart almost burst out of my chest. The pain and agony was great but, as Daimon said, did not last long. Daimon slipped his glove back on and sighed. "It is done. Here Raven see if this burns." Daimon kissed my neck. No burning sensation. My neck did not singe and blacken. It felt so good… "It does not burn," I whispered. I felt Daimon's hot breath tickle my ear. "Perfect," he whispered. I suddenly got out from the tub unconsciously, not caring that Daimon was in the room staring at my naked body. I took a hand mirror from the vanity and put it behind me and I took another hand mirror and looked into it from the front. My lavender eyes widened. In the middle of my back was a huge pentagram with Daimon's kiss marks surrounding it. It was bright red and looked like someone had burned it onto my back. The mirror shattered just like I knew it would. I dropped the broken mirror and ran over to Daimon. I clutched him, trembling. I heard him laugh. All of a sudden, I was swept up into his skinny yet strong arms and he took me into my bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and got on top of me. I gasped. "Yes I know Raven it is not our honeymoon yet but I cannot resist. I gave you the mark of the best because I could not hold myself back any longer. And look you are naked now and how beautiful your nude body is!" Daimon exclaimed as he started to take off his butler outfit. "But I am still wet," I murmured. Maybe that'll keep him away. Then I came to reality. Yeah right. "That is okay Raven because I love you. I love you Raven Loveguard my soon to be wife and demon queen." Daimon threw all of his clothes off and started to kiss me passionately up and down my body. "Ah!" I moaned. Our eyes met for one moment and Daimon gave me that rare sincere smile. And that's when I realized; I am in love with the demon. I am in love with the monster who massacred my family, who caused me pain, who haunted me every waking moment of my life. Daimon's lips met mine. Demonic charisma entered my soul and I could feel the very fiber of my being start to dissolve and blacken. His lips tasted like the blood of my mother, my father. Like the sins of all men. Perhaps he truly was Satan. As Daimon continued and as the chains of Hell rattled, I realized that what he said before was true. I really am a disturbed and sick woman…

I was wrong. Dead wrong. I could not break the chains of Hell that bound our dark souls together. I could not free myself. I let the voices in my head turn into nothingness. This demon now owns my body and my soul. He owns every last part. His mark had been made all over. I was right in writing my prologue. His lips were my temptation. He face was my suicide. His body was now my Hell. How could this happen to me? Why did I fall for him? Why did I love this beast? My mind was indeed a warped place. God had turned me away and Satan was welcoming me with open arms; as demon queen. The world of the living would be my throne of corpses and its blood would be my wine. I am sick. I'm so sick. Part two ends and part three unfolds. I can hear wedding bells ringing…

**Part Three: One Hell of a Wedding **

My eighteenth birthday had arrived. It was approximately midnight on my birthday and I was to be wed to Daimon in a moment soon. I was about to be damned for eternity. My wedding dress was a long billowy black. I looked like I was going to a funeral instead of a wedding. My raven black hair was pinned up in an old Victorian style. My lavender eyes were calm, cool and collected. My lips once a pale pink were now stained crimson red. I breathed in and then out. It was time to dance with the devil. I heard an organ start to play a disturbing version of the wedding march and I descended down the grand staircase of my bloody mansion, holding a bouquet of dying black roses, walking to my damned one. The chains of Hell rattled as I grew closer to him. He was standing at the bottom of the staircase in his butler tuxedo that he has worn ever since I met him. When he saw me, he smiled his sincere smile at me. That wicked grin was gone forever. I smiled to myself. Gone. As I reached the last step, Daimon bowed and took my hand. We walked hand in hand over to a priest, who was most likely not a priest but a demon, who began to read us the traditional wedding vows to my surprise. Daimon slipped a golden ring onto my ring finger and smiled at me, eying me up and down with his blood red eyes, glowing victoriously. The priest finished the vows. No one cheered. No one whistled or clapped. Our only audience was the ghosts of my parents and servants whose presence I could feel around me. "You may kiss you demon queen," the priest told Daimon in a raspy voice. "My pleasure." Daimon leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and my foot popped. I threw the bouquet of dead roses into nothingness. My lips were now damned forever. I was now damned for all of eternity. The chains of Hell broke and attached themselves to our dark, disturbed souls. Now I am bound to Hell forever. "I love you Daimon," I told him. "I love you too dearly disturbed Raven Loveguard," Daimon breathed, smiling his sincere smile at me. Daimon suddenly took me up in his arms and moved swiftly upstairs into my bedroom. He closed the door and that was it. I am gone. My soul is gone. Damned to his soul and body I am confined, forever, for eternity. Satan is my new father and Hell is my new home. That was indeed one Hell of a wedding…

**Part 4: The Bloody Epilogue**

Flames surrounded me. I could smell the blood of the once living for miles as I sat upon a throne of bones next to my husband, Daimon, the demon king. And now I am the demon queen. We sat happily on top of thrones made of bones and corpses overlooking the world we had destroyed. Our handy work, our masterpiece. We watched the Earth burn as Hell took over. The blood of the humans was everywhere and lined the Earth turning the soil crimson. Screams of the damned was music to my ears as I watched the bodies drop around me. Daimon smiled sweetly at me as I held our demon seed in my arms. Yes a demon baby. I rocked him gently and let him take in the smell and sound of blood and screams that filled the air. My new blood red eyes were shining with the satisfaction of Hell's destruction. Fire. Wreckage. Demolition. The world is such a beautiful place, when it is in pieces…


	3. Part 3:One Hell of a Wedding

The Butler Did It

By: Rachel Ward

His lips are my temptation. His face is my suicide. His body is my Hell. When I touch him, I am instantly in an ever burning inferno. My fingers singe and blacken. Death do us part is an understatement in this twisted tale of romance. Demons, insanity, and blood fill this tale of woe. Damned to his body and soul I am confined. If I fall into my own darkness, I bound to him forever. I would be bound to Hell forever. But today I break these chains of hell that binds our black hearts. Today I free myself from this beast that tempts me into a world of fire and destruction... The voices tell me how to be free. They tell me on how to be set free from this Satan. Crazy I may seem, but listen to my tale and you will think otherwise…

**Part 1: The Butler **_**Did **_**Do It**

My demented tale takes place in 17th century England. Or what seems like 17th England. I come from an old fashioned and prestigious family that lives in a castle looming outside of London like a dark shadow. One would mistake it for Castle Dracula in Transylvania. Well I may lie a bit. It's more like a giant, old mansion rather than a dark castle. Either way it's full of horror and blood on the inside. Yes. Maybe it is a bit like Castle Dracula… But I must continue. Where was I…? Ah yes; my family. I come from a lineage of nobles; nobles being people of important stature in the old Victorian age of England. We are known as the Loveguards. I am the eldest and only daughter Raven Loveguard. In fact, I live all alone here in this huge eerie mansion. Well, I am not quite alone. The family butler, Daimon, who was quite on the dark side himself, lived here with me and tended to my every whim. But I am getting off topic. The butler comes later in this correct? Oh you must be wondering why I live alone in such a big home am I wrong? I never always lived alone. My whole family, servants, and staff were murdered, in a bloody massacre when I was just twelve years old. Let me start from the beginning. Let me start from the day right before the massacre when we got the new butler Daimon. As I said before I was twelve at the time. Sunshine poured in the elegant stained glass windows at the front of the mansion. It was mid-morning and servants were bustling about, chaos all around me. I stood at the top of the large grand staircase, rubbing my lavender colored eyes groggily. My long raven black hair, (hence my name) went down almost to my hips in cute little ringlets. I yawned and stretched my arms. I held in my right outstretched hand a beat up little rag doll who swung in the open air as I stretched. I blinked a couple of times then descended down the red velvet carpeted staircase into the main foyer, holding onto the pure gold rail with the pale little hand that wasn't clutching the doll. Many of my maids and servants were dashing past me holding laundry, food, candles, etc. One or two would look my way and bow and say, "Milady." I completely ignored the hustle and bustle, still drowsy, and walked across the long foyer into the parlor. "Mother!" I called sleepily into the parlor. "_Mother…mother…mother_," my tiny voice echoed back. Clink! Clink! I heard the glass chandelier clink above me. Besides the inanimate object that returned my call, I was surrounded in total silence. I shuffled my way through the huge old English style parlor as I continued to call for my mother, the lady of the house. I heard a soft groaning noise by the glass bar in the far corner. I dashed toward the sound, my long silk dark purple nightgown dragged along the marble floor. I stopped at the bar. On the bar stool sat a person in an elegant golden gown. Her golden hair fell down her slender back in curls. She was hunched over, as if sick, and groaning. I had found mother. I tugged on the hem of her dress. Mother raised her head and turned to face me. Her hung-over face turned into a warm smile and her chestnut eyes shined. (I get my looks from my father who was at work at the moment). "Ah my dear daughter Raven. What is it that you need my dear?" she asked me sweetly. She reeked of champagne. My nose wrinkled at the scent. "Why is everyone rushing everywhere mother? What is going on?" I asked her. Mother hiccuped than sighed. "Oh we are getting a new butler today. Apparently he is one of the most prestigious butlers in all of Europe. We are blessed to have him come and work for us." I could tell that mother was awfully thrilled to have this "wonder butler" come and work for us. She was even wearing her nice dress. She got up unsteadily from the bar stool. I heard her murmur something about drinking too much champagne to ease herself. Suddenly my doll was snatched out of my hands. "Hey!" I jumped for the doll as mother held it up above me. "Raven you are twelve years old now you shouldn't play with dolls," mother scolded. I stopped jumping, stomped on the marble floor, crossed my arms and pouted at my evil mother. Mother glared at me. Her soft eyes turned into sharp daggers. "Now Raven you really must be on your best behavior for the new butler and that means no playing with dollies. Go up to your room and get dressed. He will be arriving soon." Mother clacked away in her fancy high heels with my doll in tow. I hated her sometimes. My mother was always so materialistic and always bought the finer things since we were rich. My dear, dear father on the other hand was the sweetest rich man that you would ever meet. Unlike my mother, he did not care about having the fanciest clothes or even being rich. In fact, he hated having to live in this mansion with all this money and service that our ancestors left us. And unlike my mother, he did not just sit around and bark orders at the servants, he had a job. He was the town's surgeon. He spent most hours of his days saving lives rather than picking out the fanciest petticoats or hiring new butlers. If he was here, he would turn that butler back out the door as soon as he entered. My dad was a very handsome man who I inherited my outward and inward appearance from. He had sleek black hair and lovely lavender eyes that gave him a mysterious look. His kind heart also attracted many admirers. I loved my father with all my might. Our servants would refer to them as Lady Maria and Lord Jonathan. But back to the arrival of our new friend. I remember what I had worn that day; a little silk black dress with ruffles that went down to my knees which then revealed white stockings and black dress shoes. A white bow was tied to the neck of my dress and my long black hair was tied up in pigtails by two white bows. I was forced by my mother to stand in a line of staff members and bow as the new butler entered the mansion. My eyes widened as I looked up. He was not what I expected at all. Instead of some old geezer, I found a young man standing before me. He looked about twenty with slick, jet black hair, and a slender body. This mysterious new butler was wearing a black and white elegant tuxedo with tailcoats flowing at the end. Expensive looking, black Italian shoes pitter patted on the velvet carpet as he walked down the aisle. Snow white gloves covered his skinny hands, maybe to hide some of his pale looking skin. As he came towards me, I quickly bowed my head again. I noticed those expensive shoes stop at me. I started to tremble and I felt weak. What is this feeling? I had thought. As if by force, my head tilted up to look at the butler who smiled wickedly at me and winked at me. Thump! Thump! My heart pounded on the inside of my chest. "Raven," I heard him whisper only enough for me to hear. Ack! My chest felt like a knife was piercing through it. I clutched my chest as I fell to the ground on my knees. I started to cough up blood. "Milady!" cried one of the servants next to me. I looked up one more time at the new butler with one eye closed. He was smiling the most evil smile at me. I noticed that he had piercing red eyes that burned holes in my face. He then faced forward and started to walk down the aisle of staff members, who all started to disperse and come towards me. As I was doubling over in agony, I overheard two maids gossiping. "That new butler sure is a piece of work huh?" "Yeah. I heard his name is Daimon. Weird huh?" Daimon? That means demon in Greek! Yes the maid was right; how strange… Thump! As another wave of pain stabbed my heart, I blacked out into what seemed like an everlasting darkness…

My eyes fluttered open. I was looking up at the purple lace canopy of my imported queen sized bed. I'm in my bedroom? I was engulfed in warmth. I realized that I was under my bed covers. What happened? My head was banging like a hammer to nails. I winced at the pain. Now I remember. I had passed out earlier when I had met the butler. I recalled his wicked grin and shuddered. Had the butler called Daimon caused this? I turned my head and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night! I was out that long? What had become of my mother? Father? Daimon? The last name came into my head unconsciously. I had not tried to think of this odd man, but every time I tried not to, I failed and thought of his grin. There was a sharp knock at the door. "Milady may I enter?" came a male voice unfamiliar to me. "You may enter," I croaked. My voice was so weak… The door opened and to my uninviting horror, Daimon, the dark butler, stood in the doorway. He held a candle with his white gloved hand. He swept into my room with such gracefulness that it was unreal. The door creaked shut behind him even though he had not touched it. I pulled the covers a little bit more over my face. This man was scary, I had thought. He came over to my bedside and sat down on my bed, placing the candle on my dresser. Does he not know that we have electricity? "Milady I have come to check on you. It's my first duty here while your mother is resting in bed. Are you still feeling not well?" The creepy butler had a sincere look of concern on his handsome face. Could I trust him? His face might be filled with concern, but his red eyes were thirsty and demonic. I decided to try and get along with him. I cleared my throat. "Um yes thank you Daimon. I am very sorry I made a scene when you first entered my home," I apologized. I should be nice to him. I did almost have a heart attack in front of him anyway. Daimon smiled at me, but not that wicked smile I saw earlier. Was I just imagining things earlier? He patted my head. "Oh dear Raven it is quite okay." He chuckled. "You did not mean to ruin my little entrance party right?" Daimon was smiling a godlike smile at me. I blushed. Was I even old enough to start blushing at men yet? I sat up and smiled lightly at him. "I guess not," I giggled. I patted the pillow next to me that normally held my little rag doll, but she was gone! Where was she? I lifted the pillow and looked under the covers. Nothing. Didn't mother dearest give me back my doll? I heard muffled chuckling. Daimon put a gloved hand over his mouth to conceal his giggle. I looked at him quizzically. He must have noticed my look and he immediately stopped laughing. He cleared his throat and reached into the coat of his tuxedo. "Are you looking for this Raven?" Daimon pulled out my rag doll from his coat. I gasped and took her from him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I stole it from your mother but don't tell her. It will be our little secret." Daimon smiled at me. Unconsciously, I threw myself at him and embraced him. "Thank you so much Daimon!" I squealed. "You are welcome," Daimon said as he stroked my hair. It took me a second to realize that I was snuggling in his warm arms. I quickly detached myself from him as my face heated up. Daimon was still smiling. "Okay Raven now it is time to go to bed. Get under the covers and I will tuck you in," Daimon instructed me. I nodded and snuggled under the covers. Daimon tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. But then his angelic smiled turned into the wicked one. He leaned down and whispered, "Your family will die tonight." My eyes widened in terror. What? Daimon, still smiling wickedly, got up from the bed, picked up the candle, and walked gracefully to the door. He stopped at the doorway to look at my terrified face. I was trembling again. Sweat poured down my face. He held up the candle to his face. This made me shriek with fright. The candle illuminated his evil grin and made him looked like a genuine demon. Just like his name… "Good night Raven," he said evilly. It almost sounded like a threat. As he closed my door, he cackled demonically to himself, like he was insane. The door banged shut. I must tell mother and father! I tried to scramble out of bed but I felt that pain in my chest again and I, once again, blacked out into nothingness. No…

I tossed and turned in bed. I was having the most nightmarish nightmare. Blood. There was a lot of blood. Screams echoed in my head. "Milady!" "Raven!" "Help us! Someone please help us!" "He's a monster! Oh what have I done?!" That was my mother's voice! I started running in the black of my mind to where I heard the screams come from. I tried to call out for my mother, but my voice did not come out. It's like my throat was no longer there. As I ran in the blackness, bodies started to fall around me. I recognized the bodies of my servants. I stared in horror as I jumped over the bloody, dismembered corpses. No! What is going on? I saw a faint light at the back of my mind. I ran towards it. Huff! Huff! I jumped into the light. My feet hit marble floor. I was in my parlor, but the sight I saw took my breath away and made tears run down my face. Blood was spattered over the once white marble floor. The blood was coming from two bodies lying on top of each other. I recognized them as my mother and father. And standing on top of those bodies was none other than Daimon. He smiled that wicked grin at me. His red eyes were glowing with the joy of his kill and the blood of his victims was smeared all over his face and poured out of his mouth. I wanted to vomit. "NO!" I screamed. I lunged at the monster but I went right through him and landed with a thud on the marble floor. I was lying on my back as I saw Daimon walk up to me and point a now crimson stained gloved finger at me. He smiled wickedly. I closed my eyes and… I woke up. Sweat poured down my face in streams. My eyes were huge and I was shaking like mad. My eyes darted back and forth, searching around my room. Realizing that it was all a dream, I sighed. Daimon's not evil. At least I do not think so… I got up from my bed and opened the curtains. Rain was streaming down my window. The world outside was gray and wet. I cocked my head to the right. It was supposed to be sunny outside but I guess this gray sadness overcame the yellow happiness. Suddenly a rusty smell wafted past my nose. Strange it smelled like…like blood! I turned away from the window and ran out of my room. I stopped when I stepped in something wet. I looked down and to my horror; my foot was submerged in crimson liquid. I felt dizzy as the rust smell filled my nose. I stepped out of the pool of blood and onto something much worse. It was one of my servants, doubled up and dismembered, lying dead on the scarlet floor. Her head was half off of her neck, hanging by only a simple strip of bloody skin. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. "Mother! Father! One of our servants has been killed!" No one answered. No one came to my aid. Disgusted with my current position of standing on a bloody corpse, I started to run down the dimly lit hall. My blood stained feet made red footprints on the white and black tile floor of the hallway. I ran and ran, jumping over several other corpses until I reached my parent's room. It's just like my nightmare. I burst through the door screaming, "Mother! Father! Are you okay?" Drip. Drip. I saw blood dripping on the black marble beneath my parent's bed. I walked slowly over to their biting my thumb in suspense. I reached the bed and burst into tears. My beautiful mother was everywhere. Her slashed, dismembered body parts were scattered all over her silk covered bed. Her severed head rested on the pillow. Even in death and dismemberment, my mother looked beautiful. The body part that was dripping blood, her delicate hand, was hanging off the bed. I noticed that her hand was balled into a fist. A piece of paper was sticking out into her fingers. With a gulp, I reached down and pulled the piece of paper out of the dead hand. One of her fingers fell to the ground. "Eek!" I shrieked and stepped back. I regained my composure and opened the small note. Scrawled on the crumpled piece of paper were the hardly legible words: _The butler did it_. The butler did it? I gasped when I realized who she meant. Daimon's evil grin wormed its way into my mind. I turned on my bloody heels and ran out of the room. More corpses filled my path. My nightmare was becoming real. Father! My father must be okay right? He was at work all last night so he should be safe. Even though doubt filled my mind, I continued to race forward. Please be okay father. Please. This is just like one of those mystery novels. And just like the novels, the butler committed the crime. Or so I thought. But my mother wouldn't be wrong, not even in death. I reached the top of the grand staircase. "No!" I yelled. My father was lying at the bottom in a pool of his own blood. The rust smell grew worse as I noticed the mass of dead bodies surrounding my father. When I reached father, my horror grew and my heart was banging loudly on the inside of my chest. My father was lying on the velvet carpet on his stomach. A moat of blood encircled him. He was murdered with the same tools that he uses to save lives. Yes. Sharp surgical tools were forcefully stabbed into his back. My eyes rolled back in my head and I fell to my knees. Blood splattered on the black dress that I worn the previous day when mother let that monster into this mansion. Dear God help me. Crash! I heard a loud crash coming from the parlor. I leaped up. That must be Daimon! I dashed quickly but quietly into the parlor. Silence surrounded me again. I saw the thing that crashed though. Our beautiful chandelier was on the white marble floor in tiny glass pieces. Crimson lined the floor. They were drag marks. Was Daimon dragging the dead bodies? Did he devour them or what? I followed the blood trail until I reached the far corner of the parlor. It was shrouded in total darkness except for the glass bar which glinted from the little light that entered the huge room. "Daimon," I whispered, "Daimon?" Suddenly I saw a tall shadow arise from the bar. A long leg stepped into the light. Then the rest of him followed. I took a step back. Just like in my nightmare, blood covered his handsome face and his wicked grin was plastered on his face. His demonic red eyes glowed, literally, with the pure joy of murder. He looked completely insane. "Ah Raven. I am terribly sorry for your family's massacre. I will be taking care of you from now on," Daimon said evilly. He stepped towards me and I stepped back. I noticed that in his left gloved hand, he held a blood stained machete. Hot tears started to run down my face. "St-stay away from me," I warned him. But the smiling demon just kept walking towards me. "What are you?" I murmured. Daimon stopped suddenly and start laughing. I put my hands to my ears. It hurts. His laughter hurts me. "Silly, silly little Raven. You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Why am I a demon of course. Didn't my name mean anything to you?" Daimon cackled again. "And you are probably wondering why I massacred your entire family correct?" He read my mind. "Why," I whispered. "Oh Raven if only you had listened to my warning the night before. You could have saved your family. But maybe the demonic charisma I let off knocked you out. I think I went a little overboard. Yes that's it." Daimon was getting off topic and talking to himself. It gave me time to remember his words from last night; "_Your family will die tonight."_ It's my fault all my fault… I clutched my head. Voices inside my head were talking to me. "_It was your entire fault you stupid little girl. You stupid, stupid little girl. You could have prevented this. But now your soul is tied to the demon's. Nice going." _Another voice chimed in. _"No it wasn't Raven do not listen to the other voice. You couldn't have done anything the demon knocked you out. Now you need to get away from here quickly before the demon can capture your soul!"_ I came back to reality. The second voice was right. I need to run. Now. I opened my eyes. Daimon was still talking to himself. Reminding himself of his terrible triumph. My legs felt like jelly and they refused to run. Come on. Somehow I found the strength to pick up my legs. I turned and started to dart away. Thump! Thump! I fell to the ground. The pains in my chest grew sharper as he drew near. "Aw did you try to run away Raven? Tsk, tsk. You haven't even heard my entire tale yet. What, you don't want to know how this came to be? Why I am here? Why you are still alive?" Daimon's last words pierced my mind. Yes why am I still alive? I wonder… But I have to get away. I started to crawl along the blood stained marble floor, clenching my teeth in pain. "Oh no you don't Raven. I must take care of you now. Your family is dead and I am your loyal butler." Black Italian shoes appeared to my left. Suddenly I was being lifted. "Hey! Let me down!" I screamed. I start flailing around. "Let me go!" "I'm sorry I cannot do that Raven. First you must listen to my little story," Daimon said. He's insane! "You're insane let go of me!" "Fine." Daimon let me down surprisingly gently. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My entire body was paralyzed! Where are you God? Help me please! "Now let me weave my little tale won't you Raven?" Daimon's hypnotizing voice said. The wicked grin never left his face the entire time he told me the horrible truth. I remember. Daimon sat down on the floor next to me, still in his butler outfit. "Let me begin my dear. I am a demon who was sent here from Hell. In fact, I am the Demon King. Not exactly Satan, but close enough. I was sent here to find a demon queen. Oh I have tried many homes of some of the most disturbed women, but you Raven are the most disturbed. You are going to be my demon queen." Daimon paused just to see my reaction. I would have paused too. My reaction was quite priceless. My mouth was wide open and my eyes were as big as dinner plates. I am disturbed? I am to be a demon queen? The room started to spin around me. Is this reality or is this simply an addition of my horrible nightmare? No. This is cruel reality, the rude awakening. All I could say in this moment was, "…". Daimon chuckled. "You are shocked I see. Well let me continue on to clear up some more of these dark clouds. You are still thinking well why did he murder my family? That is because I had to. I am a demon I kill for the pure joy of killing. Humans are such delicate beings and their blood is sweet. Ah it makes my soul tingle. Besides, would your parents let you marry a demon? I thought not. Your staff would most likely get in the way too so they had to go as well. This is a demented love yes, but I love you Raven. And once you become eighteen years of age, you will be wed to me and your soul will be tied to mine forever. You will be damned with me for eternity. In fact," Daimon lifted up his arm and I heard chains rattle, "We are already chained together by the chains of Hell. This is the mark I have made on you. Until your eighteenth birthday, I will be your butler and I will tend to your every whim. I will obey your every command. You will be my dear mistress." Daimon took my paralyzed hand and kissed it gingerly. His lips singed my hand. I wanted desperately to pull away. But that's when I noticed the chains. One handcuff was on my right wrist and the other was on his. These invisible chains will bind us together until I am eighteen. Daimon grinned that evil grin at me and licked the blood off of the machete. He was right; I am damned for all eternity. This wicked smile will never leave my side…

This ends the flashback of my hellish past. The massacre of my family, the declaration of love, the twist of fate. The second part of my disturbed tale starts as the first one closes. The second part even more sickening then the first as my eighteenth birthday draws near. As you can see the title says it all; the butler did it…

**Part Two: My Every Whim**

Ever since the massacre when I was twelve, I have been living alone in this blood stained, damned mansion. Not exactly alone though. I had with me my demon butler fiancé Daimon. And ever since I was twelve he has kept true to his word and has tended to my every whim and obeyed my every command no matter how ridiculous. Now that I am seventeen, I start to fear my upcoming eighteenth birthday. The day were I will be bound to that sickening demon forever. For eternity. Every time I tell myself this I shudder and suicide comes to mind. I'd like to see his reaction if I was dead, double up, and dismembered just like my family and staff who were buried gallantly in the backyard. How I wish that they could still be alive and protect me from my damned fate. Sorry I will get back to my story. Daimon, my demon fiancé. He is to marry me so that I become the demon queen while he is king. We will rule together and destroy the world of the living. Bring Hell here to Earth. Fire and demolition now welcome me as the happiness of my childhood and my freedom push me away. Is this God's punishment for me or am I really such a disturbed woman? But anyway, yes Daimon has been taking care of me for the past five years. He has made me forget most of my past and I actually am getting along with him right now. I don't know. Maybe I am starting to fall in love with him. Is that even possible though? To fall in love with Satan? It sounds like a twisted fairy tale. Once I had tried to touch him, but he resisted. "Save that for our honeymoon," he had said flashing me his wicked smile. Oh how I hated that smile. He has not smiled sincere ever since he tried to put me under his spell the night before the massacre. I am surprised he has not tried to smile at me sincerely. I even told him over and over again that I hated his evil grin. He always would simply laugh and say, "I'll find a way for you to fall in love with me Raven." I will never fall in love with that repulsive beast. But I have to admit, Daimon was not repulsive in the slightest bit. Daimon still looked the same from when I first met him. He said that since he was a demon who lived forever, he would stay the same age and as would I when I marry him. If he was going by human years, he had said, he would be twenty right now. Only Satan knows how old he really is in demon years. Now my daily life with Daimon usually followed something like a schedule. When I was young, and did not have the large breasts I have today, Daimon would dress me when I got up in the morning and he would undress me and give a bath at night. Nowadays, Daimon would simply wait and stand guard outside of my door as I dressed and bathed. Apparently, demon's wives were targets of other demons that wished to marry and or devour the fated woman. Daimon had promised to protect me until the day of my eighteenth birthday. Continuing, meals would always be in silence. Daimon would cook me anything my heart desired just like my own cook did before he was hashed and slashed by his own carving knife. It sickens me so when Daimon uses the same knife to carve my food. I shudder at the thought. My home had a grand dining room with an extremely long and wide dining table that could sit up to fifty people. I sat all the way at one end while Daimon sat at the other, watching me as I eat with those blood thirsty red eyes. The wicked grin never left his face and he would emit a chuckle once in a while. It made me want to gag. And everyday he would tell me, "Raven you are becoming more and more beautiful everyday. It makes me want to do rather unpleasant things to your body." And he would also lick his lips and chuckle. Damn him. I knew what he meant by "unpleasant things" and I could not imagine doing that kind of thing with a demon. Especially if I were to have a little demon seed. This also makes me shudder. I would much rather find a handsome suitor in town, but Daimon never lets me leave the mansion and he lets no one in. The entire mansion is concealed within a shield made of Daimon's own demonic aura. Only two simple rules applied with Daimon and I; no one gets in and no one gets out. Other than that, he lets me do whatever I want to. Of course I enjoy forcing him to do the most disgusting tasks such as cleaning the toilet and cleaning the dishes, (which I leave awfully dirty). But then again he is a demon and he can do every task you throw at him with such grace and skill that it is unreal. No normal mortal eyes could ever believe that he was just a simple butler. Then again, he ripped out the eyes of every mortal that would look at him funny besides me. The most demented and sickening part of this is that at night, he would always worm his way into my bed and he would sleep next to me, if he even slept at all. He wouldn't touch me though. For every time he would touch me, my skin would burn and blacken. Daimon had told me that this effect would disappear when we married. Not like I wanted that, that _thing_ to touch me. But somewhere in my heart I longed for him. I longed to touch his handsome features and I longed to marry him. I longed for his black heart. Today I write this part of my tale as I sit in my room looking outside of my giant stained glass window. Rain poured down as it did almost everyday. But to me, everyday living with hell was gloomy and gray. A knock rapped at my door. "Raven are you ready for your bath yet? Today I wish to bathe you," came Daimon's hypnotic voice. I blushed. He wanted to bathe me today? Well it was two days before my eighteenth birthday. It was closing in too fast. But I could see why Daimon would want to get more intimate with me. "Yes please hold on a moment," I called back. What was I doing? The voices in my head started to argue again. _"No you dense girl do not let the demon cleanse you! For he will only cleanse you with more sin and cause you to dive deeper into your own darkness and insanity!"_ The more positive voice chimed in again. _"You may let this monster bathe you_ _but be extremely cautious. He is up to no good. He is planning to break the effect of burning your skin every time he touches you. To do that a demon must cleanse a human body with more sin. You will be fine Raven just do not get to close and if he makes you feel uncomfortable, draw away. That is my warning."_ The voices stopped. I do not know why I got these voices in my head. Was I simply insane and disturbed or was this a gift from God? Maybe the second voice was right. I should be cautious. But if he cleanses my body with more sin, he will be able to touch me. Part of this excited but part of this frightened me. Should I? I decided that I would let him bathe me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My raven black hair was down only halfway down my back in petite curls and my lavender eyes had grown bigger, lovelier and more lipid. I was wearing a dark purple gown that had black ruffles along the end. It also came with puffy sleeves. I looked like a dark queen in a fairy tale. I giggled softly to myself. Funny, I was going to become a dark queen in a couple of days. I gazed deeper into the mirror. Crack. Suddenly the mirror shattered. Thousands of glass pieces flew around me as I fell to the ground. I screamed as I covered my head and in a flash, Daimon was at my side. He put two gloved hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay Raven?" Daimon asked me with concern flowing in his sinister voice. His concern instantly melted me and I threw myself into his arms. I started to cry. "Why me? Why me? Help me. Help me," I sobbed. I was descending into my own insanity with a demon at my side. What a cruel picture this scene would paint. Daimon stroked my hair as he did the first night I had met him. "Calm down my love. It is alright I am here. You are alright," he cooed. His creamy voice soothed me. I looked up at him with a tear stained face. To my utter surprise, Daimon smiled at me. Not his wicked smile that I hated so, his sincere smile. The sincere smile that I loved so much… I smiled back lightheartedly. I was feeling faint because of that incident. "Daimon, why did that happen?" I asked him. He sighed. "Oh I should have warned you my dear. When a demon's wife looks into a mirror it will shatter. It has to do with pureness of mirrors since a mirror is so clear and reflects the good outward appearance. When a demon's wife looks into a mirror, the mirror shatters because it cannot stand the amount of ugly charisma it receives. Does that make sense my love?" Daimon finished. I nodded. Suddenly Daimon seized my hand, causing the chains that connected our demented souls to rattle. He gasped. "Raven you are bleeding!" he exclaimed. I looked at my hand. I was bleeding but it was only a minor cut. "It's okay Daimon I'm fine…" but I stopped midsentence when Daimon leaned down and kissed my bleeding hand. Ow! His lips burned my hand. I could feel him sucking on my wound, licking it. He withdrew his thin lips from hand and stared at me with his demonic red eyes. The burning sensation on my hand subsided. Somehow I wanted it to stay. Somehow I wanted that burning sensation all over my body. I blushed. "I am sorry if I had hurt you Raven. But oh you tasted so good! It made me want more of you." Daimon licked his lips and winked at me. I winced and nodded once again. Daimon stood up and extended a white gloved hand to me. "Come Raven my dark love. I shall give you a bath now." I took his hand and got up feebly. I stumbled and ran into him with an, "Oomph!" Daimon laughed. "What a klutzy woman! But I am glad that she is becoming my wife." Daimon smiled his wicked smile. Where did that lovely sincere smile go? I was having some serious doubts about letting him bathe me now that the evil grin returned. Daimon put an arm around my waist and led me into the bathroom that was connected to my room. Daimon turned on the faucet of the huge golden bathtub and let the lukewarm water fill the elegant tub. He stopped the faucet when the tub was good and full and turned around to face the door as a stripped. Splash! I hopped into the warm bath water. My long raven black hair floated on the surface as I sank into the water to conceal my body. I closed my eyes as I felt white gloved hands on my pale shoulders. He started to massage my shoulder tenderly. "Does that feel good my mistress?" Daimon asked me in a hypnotic voice. A sound came out of my mouth. A sound I wished hadn't. I had moaned softly. I head Daimon snicker. "Is that what you think will happen Raven? What a silly girl." Daimon dipped a sponge into the water. "Bend over Raven and let me wash your back," Daimon commanded. I did just as he asked. I thought I was the master here and he was the butler? Right now it seemed like it was the other way around. Daimon washed my back tenderly, stopping to massage it along the way. I could feel his demonic eyes dig into my back like a parasite. His wicked smile was imprinting itself on my back. "You know Raven you have been silent this whole time. Is anything wrong?" Daimon asked as he continued to scrub my back. I decided to answer him. "No," I replied. He chuckled softly to himself. "Good." Suddenly Daimon stopped scrubbing my back. I heard him drop the wet sponge on the floor. The tailcoat of his tuxedo fluttered as he leaned down and kissed my wet back. My back started to burn. I gasped. Daimon kissed my back again then many times. Each time I moaned and felt like my back was set on fire. "Daimon," I managed to breathe, "Wh-what are you doing?" I felt Daimon's steamy breath on my back as his lips detached from my back. "I am marking you Raven," he replied. I could feel his kiss marks on my back burn further into the skin of back, most likely to make a permanent scar. "Ah!" I screamed. "It will be okay my love. Now this may hurt a bit but I am going to cleanse you now so prepare yourself." The voices in my head buzzed about like furious bees. _"What did I tell you stupid girl?! He's going to give you the mark of the beast! Run while you still can!" _The opposite voice buzzed in. _"It is okay. Let him give you the mark of the beast. But I warn you when he does, he will be able to touch you without the fires of Hell burning you. You are warned." _The voices made no sense to me. Daimon slipped a white glove off of his right hand. My eyes widened. A pentagram shaped scar was tattooed onto the middle of his hand. Suddenly it glowed a blood red. "Turn around Raven it will be over as soon as you feel it," Daimon told me. I obediently turned around. The bath water swished to and fro. Daimon yelled what sounded like a demented battle cry and thrust the top of his hand in the middle of my back where the burning kiss marks had made their home. My eyes almost popped out of my skull and my heart almost burst out of my chest. The pain and agony was great but, as Daimon said, did not last long. Daimon slipped his glove back on and sighed. "It is done. Here Raven see if this burns." Daimon kissed my neck. No burning sensation. My neck did not singe and blacken. It felt so good… "It does not burn," I whispered. I felt Daimon's hot breath tickle my ear. "Perfect," he whispered. I suddenly got out from the tub unconsciously, not caring that Daimon was in the room staring at my naked body. I took a hand mirror from the vanity and put it behind me and I took another hand mirror and looked into it from the front. My lavender eyes widened. In the middle of my back was a huge pentagram with Daimon's kiss marks surrounding it. It was bright red and looked like someone had burned it onto my back. The mirror shattered just like I knew it would. I dropped the broken mirror and ran over to Daimon. I clutched him, trembling. I heard him laugh. All of a sudden, I was swept up into his skinny yet strong arms and he took me into my bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and got on top of me. I gasped. "Yes I know Raven it is not our honeymoon yet but I cannot resist. I gave you the mark of the best because I could not hold myself back any longer. And look you are naked now and how beautiful your nude body is!" Daimon exclaimed as he started to take off his butler outfit. "But I am still wet," I murmured. Maybe that'll keep him away. Then I came to reality. Yeah right. "That is okay Raven because I love you. I love you Raven Loveguard my soon to be wife and demon queen." Daimon threw all of his clothes off and started to kiss me passionately up and down my body. "Ah!" I moaned. Our eyes met for one moment and Daimon gave me that rare sincere smile. And that's when I realized; I am in love with the demon. I am in love with the monster who massacred my family, who caused me pain, who haunted me every waking moment of my life. Daimon's lips met mine. Demonic charisma entered my soul and I could feel the very fiber of my being start to dissolve and blacken. His lips tasted like the blood of my mother, my father. Like the sins of all men. Perhaps he truly was Satan. As Daimon continued and as the chains of Hell rattled, I realized that what he said before was true. I really am a disturbed and sick woman…

I was wrong. Dead wrong. I could not break the chains of Hell that bound our dark souls together. I could not free myself. I let the voices in my head turn into nothingness. This demon now owns my body and my soul. He owns every last part. His mark had been made all over. I was right in writing my prologue. His lips were my temptation. He face was my suicide. His body was now my Hell. How could this happen to me? Why did I fall for him? Why did I love this beast? My mind was indeed a warped place. God had turned me away and Satan was welcoming me with open arms; as demon queen. The world of the living would be my throne of corpses and its blood would be my wine. I am sick. I'm so sick. Part two ends and part three unfolds. I can hear wedding bells ringing…

**Part Three: One Hell of a Wedding **

My eighteenth birthday had arrived. It was approximately midnight on my birthday and I was to be wed to Daimon in a moment soon. I was about to be damned for eternity. My wedding dress was a long billowy black. I looked like I was going to a funeral instead of a wedding. My raven black hair was pinned up in an old Victorian style. My lavender eyes were calm, cool and collected. My lips once a pale pink were now stained crimson red. I breathed in and then out. It was time to dance with the devil. I heard an organ start to play a disturbing version of the wedding march and I descended down the grand staircase of my bloody mansion, holding a bouquet of dying black roses, walking to my damned one. The chains of Hell rattled as I grew closer to him. He was standing at the bottom of the staircase in his butler tuxedo that he has worn ever since I met him. When he saw me, he smiled his sincere smile at me. That wicked grin was gone forever. I smiled to myself. Gone. As I reached the last step, Daimon bowed and took my hand. We walked hand in hand over to a priest, who was most likely not a priest but a demon, who began to read us the traditional wedding vows to my surprise. Daimon slipped a golden ring onto my ring finger and smiled at me, eying me up and down with his blood red eyes, glowing victoriously. The priest finished the vows. No one cheered. No one whistled or clapped. Our only audience was the ghosts of my parents and servants whose presence I could feel around me. "You may kiss you demon queen," the priest told Daimon in a raspy voice. "My pleasure." Daimon leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and my foot popped. I threw the bouquet of dead roses into nothingness. My lips were now damned forever. I was now damned for all of eternity. The chains of Hell broke and attached themselves to our dark, disturbed souls. Now I am bound to Hell forever. "I love you Daimon," I told him. "I love you too dearly disturbed Raven Loveguard," Daimon breathed, smiling his sincere smile at me. Daimon suddenly took me up in his arms and moved swiftly upstairs into my bedroom. He closed the door and that was it. I am gone. My soul is gone. Damned to his soul and body I am confined, forever, for eternity. Satan is my new father and Hell is my new home. That was indeed one Hell of a wedding…

**Part 4: The Bloody Epilogue**

Flames surrounded me. I could smell the blood of the once living for miles as I sat upon a throne of bones next to my husband, Daimon, the demon king. And now I am the demon queen. We sat happily on top of thrones made of bones and corpses overlooking the world we had destroyed. Our handy work, our masterpiece. We watched the Earth burn as Hell took over. The blood of the humans was everywhere and lined the Earth turning the soil crimson. Screams of the damned was music to my ears as I watched the bodies drop around me. Daimon smiled sweetly at me as I held our demon seed in my arms. Yes a demon baby. I rocked him gently and let him take in the smell and sound of blood and screams that filled the air. My new blood red eyes were shining with the satisfaction of Hell's destruction. Fire. Wreckage. Demolition. The world is such a beautiful place, when it is in pieces…


	4. Part 4:The Bloody Epilogue

The Butler Did It

By: Rachel Ward

His lips are my temptation. His face is my suicide. His body is my Hell. When I touch him, I am instantly in an ever burning inferno. My fingers singe and blacken. Death do us part is an understatement in this twisted tale of romance. Demons, insanity, and blood fill this tale of woe. Damned to his body and soul I am confined. If I fall into my own darkness, I bound to him forever. I would be bound to Hell forever. But today I break these chains of hell that binds our black hearts. Today I free myself from this beast that tempts me into a world of fire and destruction... The voices tell me how to be free. They tell me on how to be set free from this Satan. Crazy I may seem, but listen to my tale and you will think otherwise…

**Part 1: The Butler **_**Did **_**Do It**

My demented tale takes place in 17th century England. Or what seems like 17th England. I come from an old fashioned and prestigious family that lives in a castle looming outside of London like a dark shadow. One would mistake it for Castle Dracula in Transylvania. Well I may lie a bit. It's more like a giant, old mansion rather than a dark castle. Either way it's full of horror and blood on the inside. Yes. Maybe it is a bit like Castle Dracula… But I must continue. Where was I…? Ah yes; my family. I come from a lineage of nobles; nobles being people of important stature in the old Victorian age of England. We are known as the Loveguards. I am the eldest and only daughter Raven Loveguard. In fact, I live all alone here in this huge eerie mansion. Well, I am not quite alone. The family butler, Daimon, who was quite on the dark side himself, lived here with me and tended to my every whim. But I am getting off topic. The butler comes later in this correct? Oh you must be wondering why I live alone in such a big home am I wrong? I never always lived alone. My whole family, servants, and staff were murdered, in a bloody massacre when I was just twelve years old. Let me start from the beginning. Let me start from the day right before the massacre when we got the new butler Daimon. As I said before I was twelve at the time. Sunshine poured in the elegant stained glass windows at the front of the mansion. It was mid-morning and servants were bustling about, chaos all around me. I stood at the top of the large grand staircase, rubbing my lavender colored eyes groggily. My long raven black hair, (hence my name) went down almost to my hips in cute little ringlets. I yawned and stretched my arms. I held in my right outstretched hand a beat up little rag doll who swung in the open air as I stretched. I blinked a couple of times then descended down the red velvet carpeted staircase into the main foyer, holding onto the pure gold rail with the pale little hand that wasn't clutching the doll. Many of my maids and servants were dashing past me holding laundry, food, candles, etc. One or two would look my way and bow and say, "Milady." I completely ignored the hustle and bustle, still drowsy, and walked across the long foyer into the parlor. "Mother!" I called sleepily into the parlor. "_Mother…mother…mother_," my tiny voice echoed back. Clink! Clink! I heard the glass chandelier clink above me. Besides the inanimate object that returned my call, I was surrounded in total silence. I shuffled my way through the huge old English style parlor as I continued to call for my mother, the lady of the house. I heard a soft groaning noise by the glass bar in the far corner. I dashed toward the sound, my long silk dark purple nightgown dragged along the marble floor. I stopped at the bar. On the bar stool sat a person in an elegant golden gown. Her golden hair fell down her slender back in curls. She was hunched over, as if sick, and groaning. I had found mother. I tugged on the hem of her dress. Mother raised her head and turned to face me. Her hung-over face turned into a warm smile and her chestnut eyes shined. (I get my looks from my father who was at work at the moment). "Ah my dear daughter Raven. What is it that you need my dear?" she asked me sweetly. She reeked of champagne. My nose wrinkled at the scent. "Why is everyone rushing everywhere mother? What is going on?" I asked her. Mother hiccuped than sighed. "Oh we are getting a new butler today. Apparently he is one of the most prestigious butlers in all of Europe. We are blessed to have him come and work for us." I could tell that mother was awfully thrilled to have this "wonder butler" come and work for us. She was even wearing her nice dress. She got up unsteadily from the bar stool. I heard her murmur something about drinking too much champagne to ease herself. Suddenly my doll was snatched out of my hands. "Hey!" I jumped for the doll as mother held it up above me. "Raven you are twelve years old now you shouldn't play with dolls," mother scolded. I stopped jumping, stomped on the marble floor, crossed my arms and pouted at my evil mother. Mother glared at me. Her soft eyes turned into sharp daggers. "Now Raven you really must be on your best behavior for the new butler and that means no playing with dollies. Go up to your room and get dressed. He will be arriving soon." Mother clacked away in her fancy high heels with my doll in tow. I hated her sometimes. My mother was always so materialistic and always bought the finer things since we were rich. My dear, dear father on the other hand was the sweetest rich man that you would ever meet. Unlike my mother, he did not care about having the fanciest clothes or even being rich. In fact, he hated having to live in this mansion with all this money and service that our ancestors left us. And unlike my mother, he did not just sit around and bark orders at the servants, he had a job. He was the town's surgeon. He spent most hours of his days saving lives rather than picking out the fanciest petticoats or hiring new butlers. If he was here, he would turn that butler back out the door as soon as he entered. My dad was a very handsome man who I inherited my outward and inward appearance from. He had sleek black hair and lovely lavender eyes that gave him a mysterious look. His kind heart also attracted many admirers. I loved my father with all my might. Our servants would refer to them as Lady Maria and Lord Jonathan. But back to the arrival of our new friend. I remember what I had worn that day; a little silk black dress with ruffles that went down to my knees which then revealed white stockings and black dress shoes. A white bow was tied to the neck of my dress and my long black hair was tied up in pigtails by two white bows. I was forced by my mother to stand in a line of staff members and bow as the new butler entered the mansion. My eyes widened as I looked up. He was not what I expected at all. Instead of some old geezer, I found a young man standing before me. He looked about twenty with slick, jet black hair, and a slender body. This mysterious new butler was wearing a black and white elegant tuxedo with tailcoats flowing at the end. Expensive looking, black Italian shoes pitter patted on the velvet carpet as he walked down the aisle. Snow white gloves covered his skinny hands, maybe to hide some of his pale looking skin. As he came towards me, I quickly bowed my head again. I noticed those expensive shoes stop at me. I started to tremble and I felt weak. What is this feeling? I had thought. As if by force, my head tilted up to look at the butler who smiled wickedly at me and winked at me. Thump! Thump! My heart pounded on the inside of my chest. "Raven," I heard him whisper only enough for me to hear. Ack! My chest felt like a knife was piercing through it. I clutched my chest as I fell to the ground on my knees. I started to cough up blood. "Milady!" cried one of the servants next to me. I looked up one more time at the new butler with one eye closed. He was smiling the most evil smile at me. I noticed that he had piercing red eyes that burned holes in my face. He then faced forward and started to walk down the aisle of staff members, who all started to disperse and come towards me. As I was doubling over in agony, I overheard two maids gossiping. "That new butler sure is a piece of work huh?" "Yeah. I heard his name is Daimon. Weird huh?" Daimon? That means demon in Greek! Yes the maid was right; how strange… Thump! As another wave of pain stabbed my heart, I blacked out into what seemed like an everlasting darkness…

My eyes fluttered open. I was looking up at the purple lace canopy of my imported queen sized bed. I'm in my bedroom? I was engulfed in warmth. I realized that I was under my bed covers. What happened? My head was banging like a hammer to nails. I winced at the pain. Now I remember. I had passed out earlier when I had met the butler. I recalled his wicked grin and shuddered. Had the butler called Daimon caused this? I turned my head and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night! I was out that long? What had become of my mother? Father? Daimon? The last name came into my head unconsciously. I had not tried to think of this odd man, but every time I tried not to, I failed and thought of his grin. There was a sharp knock at the door. "Milady may I enter?" came a male voice unfamiliar to me. "You may enter," I croaked. My voice was so weak… The door opened and to my uninviting horror, Daimon, the dark butler, stood in the doorway. He held a candle with his white gloved hand. He swept into my room with such gracefulness that it was unreal. The door creaked shut behind him even though he had not touched it. I pulled the covers a little bit more over my face. This man was scary, I had thought. He came over to my bedside and sat down on my bed, placing the candle on my dresser. Does he not know that we have electricity? "Milady I have come to check on you. It's my first duty here while your mother is resting in bed. Are you still feeling not well?" The creepy butler had a sincere look of concern on his handsome face. Could I trust him? His face might be filled with concern, but his red eyes were thirsty and demonic. I decided to try and get along with him. I cleared my throat. "Um yes thank you Daimon. I am very sorry I made a scene when you first entered my home," I apologized. I should be nice to him. I did almost have a heart attack in front of him anyway. Daimon smiled at me, but not that wicked smile I saw earlier. Was I just imagining things earlier? He patted my head. "Oh dear Raven it is quite okay." He chuckled. "You did not mean to ruin my little entrance party right?" Daimon was smiling a godlike smile at me. I blushed. Was I even old enough to start blushing at men yet? I sat up and smiled lightly at him. "I guess not," I giggled. I patted the pillow next to me that normally held my little rag doll, but she was gone! Where was she? I lifted the pillow and looked under the covers. Nothing. Didn't mother dearest give me back my doll? I heard muffled chuckling. Daimon put a gloved hand over his mouth to conceal his giggle. I looked at him quizzically. He must have noticed my look and he immediately stopped laughing. He cleared his throat and reached into the coat of his tuxedo. "Are you looking for this Raven?" Daimon pulled out my rag doll from his coat. I gasped and took her from him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I stole it from your mother but don't tell her. It will be our little secret." Daimon smiled at me. Unconsciously, I threw myself at him and embraced him. "Thank you so much Daimon!" I squealed. "You are welcome," Daimon said as he stroked my hair. It took me a second to realize that I was snuggling in his warm arms. I quickly detached myself from him as my face heated up. Daimon was still smiling. "Okay Raven now it is time to go to bed. Get under the covers and I will tuck you in," Daimon instructed me. I nodded and snuggled under the covers. Daimon tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. But then his angelic smiled turned into the wicked one. He leaned down and whispered, "Your family will die tonight." My eyes widened in terror. What? Daimon, still smiling wickedly, got up from the bed, picked up the candle, and walked gracefully to the door. He stopped at the doorway to look at my terrified face. I was trembling again. Sweat poured down my face. He held up the candle to his face. This made me shriek with fright. The candle illuminated his evil grin and made him looked like a genuine demon. Just like his name… "Good night Raven," he said evilly. It almost sounded like a threat. As he closed my door, he cackled demonically to himself, like he was insane. The door banged shut. I must tell mother and father! I tried to scramble out of bed but I felt that pain in my chest again and I, once again, blacked out into nothingness. No…

I tossed and turned in bed. I was having the most nightmarish nightmare. Blood. There was a lot of blood. Screams echoed in my head. "Milady!" "Raven!" "Help us! Someone please help us!" "He's a monster! Oh what have I done?!" That was my mother's voice! I started running in the black of my mind to where I heard the screams come from. I tried to call out for my mother, but my voice did not come out. It's like my throat was no longer there. As I ran in the blackness, bodies started to fall around me. I recognized the bodies of my servants. I stared in horror as I jumped over the bloody, dismembered corpses. No! What is going on? I saw a faint light at the back of my mind. I ran towards it. Huff! Huff! I jumped into the light. My feet hit marble floor. I was in my parlor, but the sight I saw took my breath away and made tears run down my face. Blood was spattered over the once white marble floor. The blood was coming from two bodies lying on top of each other. I recognized them as my mother and father. And standing on top of those bodies was none other than Daimon. He smiled that wicked grin at me. His red eyes were glowing with the joy of his kill and the blood of his victims was smeared all over his face and poured out of his mouth. I wanted to vomit. "NO!" I screamed. I lunged at the monster but I went right through him and landed with a thud on the marble floor. I was lying on my back as I saw Daimon walk up to me and point a now crimson stained gloved finger at me. He smiled wickedly. I closed my eyes and… I woke up. Sweat poured down my face in streams. My eyes were huge and I was shaking like mad. My eyes darted back and forth, searching around my room. Realizing that it was all a dream, I sighed. Daimon's not evil. At least I do not think so… I got up from my bed and opened the curtains. Rain was streaming down my window. The world outside was gray and wet. I cocked my head to the right. It was supposed to be sunny outside but I guess this gray sadness overcame the yellow happiness. Suddenly a rusty smell wafted past my nose. Strange it smelled like…like blood! I turned away from the window and ran out of my room. I stopped when I stepped in something wet. I looked down and to my horror; my foot was submerged in crimson liquid. I felt dizzy as the rust smell filled my nose. I stepped out of the pool of blood and onto something much worse. It was one of my servants, doubled up and dismembered, lying dead on the scarlet floor. Her head was half off of her neck, hanging by only a simple strip of bloody skin. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. "Mother! Father! One of our servants has been killed!" No one answered. No one came to my aid. Disgusted with my current position of standing on a bloody corpse, I started to run down the dimly lit hall. My blood stained feet made red footprints on the white and black tile floor of the hallway. I ran and ran, jumping over several other corpses until I reached my parent's room. It's just like my nightmare. I burst through the door screaming, "Mother! Father! Are you okay?" Drip. Drip. I saw blood dripping on the black marble beneath my parent's bed. I walked slowly over to their biting my thumb in suspense. I reached the bed and burst into tears. My beautiful mother was everywhere. Her slashed, dismembered body parts were scattered all over her silk covered bed. Her severed head rested on the pillow. Even in death and dismemberment, my mother looked beautiful. The body part that was dripping blood, her delicate hand, was hanging off the bed. I noticed that her hand was balled into a fist. A piece of paper was sticking out into her fingers. With a gulp, I reached down and pulled the piece of paper out of the dead hand. One of her fingers fell to the ground. "Eek!" I shrieked and stepped back. I regained my composure and opened the small note. Scrawled on the crumpled piece of paper were the hardly legible words: _The butler did it_. The butler did it? I gasped when I realized who she meant. Daimon's evil grin wormed its way into my mind. I turned on my bloody heels and ran out of the room. More corpses filled my path. My nightmare was becoming real. Father! My father must be okay right? He was at work all last night so he should be safe. Even though doubt filled my mind, I continued to race forward. Please be okay father. Please. This is just like one of those mystery novels. And just like the novels, the butler committed the crime. Or so I thought. But my mother wouldn't be wrong, not even in death. I reached the top of the grand staircase. "No!" I yelled. My father was lying at the bottom in a pool of his own blood. The rust smell grew worse as I noticed the mass of dead bodies surrounding my father. When I reached father, my horror grew and my heart was banging loudly on the inside of my chest. My father was lying on the velvet carpet on his stomach. A moat of blood encircled him. He was murdered with the same tools that he uses to save lives. Yes. Sharp surgical tools were forcefully stabbed into his back. My eyes rolled back in my head and I fell to my knees. Blood splattered on the black dress that I worn the previous day when mother let that monster into this mansion. Dear God help me. Crash! I heard a loud crash coming from the parlor. I leaped up. That must be Daimon! I dashed quickly but quietly into the parlor. Silence surrounded me again. I saw the thing that crashed though. Our beautiful chandelier was on the white marble floor in tiny glass pieces. Crimson lined the floor. They were drag marks. Was Daimon dragging the dead bodies? Did he devour them or what? I followed the blood trail until I reached the far corner of the parlor. It was shrouded in total darkness except for the glass bar which glinted from the little light that entered the huge room. "Daimon," I whispered, "Daimon?" Suddenly I saw a tall shadow arise from the bar. A long leg stepped into the light. Then the rest of him followed. I took a step back. Just like in my nightmare, blood covered his handsome face and his wicked grin was plastered on his face. His demonic red eyes glowed, literally, with the pure joy of murder. He looked completely insane. "Ah Raven. I am terribly sorry for your family's massacre. I will be taking care of you from now on," Daimon said evilly. He stepped towards me and I stepped back. I noticed that in his left gloved hand, he held a blood stained machete. Hot tears started to run down my face. "St-stay away from me," I warned him. But the smiling demon just kept walking towards me. "What are you?" I murmured. Daimon stopped suddenly and start laughing. I put my hands to my ears. It hurts. His laughter hurts me. "Silly, silly little Raven. You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Why am I a demon of course. Didn't my name mean anything to you?" Daimon cackled again. "And you are probably wondering why I massacred your entire family correct?" He read my mind. "Why," I whispered. "Oh Raven if only you had listened to my warning the night before. You could have saved your family. But maybe the demonic charisma I let off knocked you out. I think I went a little overboard. Yes that's it." Daimon was getting off topic and talking to himself. It gave me time to remember his words from last night; "_Your family will die tonight."_ It's my fault all my fault… I clutched my head. Voices inside my head were talking to me. "_It was your entire fault you stupid little girl. You stupid, stupid little girl. You could have prevented this. But now your soul is tied to the demon's. Nice going." _Another voice chimed in. _"No it wasn't Raven do not listen to the other voice. You couldn't have done anything the demon knocked you out. Now you need to get away from here quickly before the demon can capture your soul!"_ I came back to reality. The second voice was right. I need to run. Now. I opened my eyes. Daimon was still talking to himself. Reminding himself of his terrible triumph. My legs felt like jelly and they refused to run. Come on. Somehow I found the strength to pick up my legs. I turned and started to dart away. Thump! Thump! I fell to the ground. The pains in my chest grew sharper as he drew near. "Aw did you try to run away Raven? Tsk, tsk. You haven't even heard my entire tale yet. What, you don't want to know how this came to be? Why I am here? Why you are still alive?" Daimon's last words pierced my mind. Yes why am I still alive? I wonder… But I have to get away. I started to crawl along the blood stained marble floor, clenching my teeth in pain. "Oh no you don't Raven. I must take care of you now. Your family is dead and I am your loyal butler." Black Italian shoes appeared to my left. Suddenly I was being lifted. "Hey! Let me down!" I screamed. I start flailing around. "Let me go!" "I'm sorry I cannot do that Raven. First you must listen to my little story," Daimon said. He's insane! "You're insane let go of me!" "Fine." Daimon let me down surprisingly gently. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My entire body was paralyzed! Where are you God? Help me please! "Now let me weave my little tale won't you Raven?" Daimon's hypnotizing voice said. The wicked grin never left his face the entire time he told me the horrible truth. I remember. Daimon sat down on the floor next to me, still in his butler outfit. "Let me begin my dear. I am a demon who was sent here from Hell. In fact, I am the Demon King. Not exactly Satan, but close enough. I was sent here to find a demon queen. Oh I have tried many homes of some of the most disturbed women, but you Raven are the most disturbed. You are going to be my demon queen." Daimon paused just to see my reaction. I would have paused too. My reaction was quite priceless. My mouth was wide open and my eyes were as big as dinner plates. I am disturbed? I am to be a demon queen? The room started to spin around me. Is this reality or is this simply an addition of my horrible nightmare? No. This is cruel reality, the rude awakening. All I could say in this moment was, "…". Daimon chuckled. "You are shocked I see. Well let me continue on to clear up some more of these dark clouds. You are still thinking well why did he murder my family? That is because I had to. I am a demon I kill for the pure joy of killing. Humans are such delicate beings and their blood is sweet. Ah it makes my soul tingle. Besides, would your parents let you marry a demon? I thought not. Your staff would most likely get in the way too so they had to go as well. This is a demented love yes, but I love you Raven. And once you become eighteen years of age, you will be wed to me and your soul will be tied to mine forever. You will be damned with me for eternity. In fact," Daimon lifted up his arm and I heard chains rattle, "We are already chained together by the chains of Hell. This is the mark I have made on you. Until your eighteenth birthday, I will be your butler and I will tend to your every whim. I will obey your every command. You will be my dear mistress." Daimon took my paralyzed hand and kissed it gingerly. His lips singed my hand. I wanted desperately to pull away. But that's when I noticed the chains. One handcuff was on my right wrist and the other was on his. These invisible chains will bind us together until I am eighteen. Daimon grinned that evil grin at me and licked the blood off of the machete. He was right; I am damned for all eternity. This wicked smile will never leave my side…

This ends the flashback of my hellish past. The massacre of my family, the declaration of love, the twist of fate. The second part of my disturbed tale starts as the first one closes. The second part even more sickening then the first as my eighteenth birthday draws near. As you can see the title says it all; the butler did it…

**Part Two: My Every Whim**

Ever since the massacre when I was twelve, I have been living alone in this blood stained, damned mansion. Not exactly alone though. I had with me my demon butler fiancé Daimon. And ever since I was twelve he has kept true to his word and has tended to my every whim and obeyed my every command no matter how ridiculous. Now that I am seventeen, I start to fear my upcoming eighteenth birthday. The day were I will be bound to that sickening demon forever. For eternity. Every time I tell myself this I shudder and suicide comes to mind. I'd like to see his reaction if I was dead, double up, and dismembered just like my family and staff who were buried gallantly in the backyard. How I wish that they could still be alive and protect me from my damned fate. Sorry I will get back to my story. Daimon, my demon fiancé. He is to marry me so that I become the demon queen while he is king. We will rule together and destroy the world of the living. Bring Hell here to Earth. Fire and demolition now welcome me as the happiness of my childhood and my freedom push me away. Is this God's punishment for me or am I really such a disturbed woman? But anyway, yes Daimon has been taking care of me for the past five years. He has made me forget most of my past and I actually am getting along with him right now. I don't know. Maybe I am starting to fall in love with him. Is that even possible though? To fall in love with Satan? It sounds like a twisted fairy tale. Once I had tried to touch him, but he resisted. "Save that for our honeymoon," he had said flashing me his wicked smile. Oh how I hated that smile. He has not smiled sincere ever since he tried to put me under his spell the night before the massacre. I am surprised he has not tried to smile at me sincerely. I even told him over and over again that I hated his evil grin. He always would simply laugh and say, "I'll find a way for you to fall in love with me Raven." I will never fall in love with that repulsive beast. But I have to admit, Daimon was not repulsive in the slightest bit. Daimon still looked the same from when I first met him. He said that since he was a demon who lived forever, he would stay the same age and as would I when I marry him. If he was going by human years, he had said, he would be twenty right now. Only Satan knows how old he really is in demon years. Now my daily life with Daimon usually followed something like a schedule. When I was young, and did not have the large breasts I have today, Daimon would dress me when I got up in the morning and he would undress me and give a bath at night. Nowadays, Daimon would simply wait and stand guard outside of my door as I dressed and bathed. Apparently, demon's wives were targets of other demons that wished to marry and or devour the fated woman. Daimon had promised to protect me until the day of my eighteenth birthday. Continuing, meals would always be in silence. Daimon would cook me anything my heart desired just like my own cook did before he was hashed and slashed by his own carving knife. It sickens me so when Daimon uses the same knife to carve my food. I shudder at the thought. My home had a grand dining room with an extremely long and wide dining table that could sit up to fifty people. I sat all the way at one end while Daimon sat at the other, watching me as I eat with those blood thirsty red eyes. The wicked grin never left his face and he would emit a chuckle once in a while. It made me want to gag. And everyday he would tell me, "Raven you are becoming more and more beautiful everyday. It makes me want to do rather unpleasant things to your body." And he would also lick his lips and chuckle. Damn him. I knew what he meant by "unpleasant things" and I could not imagine doing that kind of thing with a demon. Especially if I were to have a little demon seed. This also makes me shudder. I would much rather find a handsome suitor in town, but Daimon never lets me leave the mansion and he lets no one in. The entire mansion is concealed within a shield made of Daimon's own demonic aura. Only two simple rules applied with Daimon and I; no one gets in and no one gets out. Other than that, he lets me do whatever I want to. Of course I enjoy forcing him to do the most disgusting tasks such as cleaning the toilet and cleaning the dishes, (which I leave awfully dirty). But then again he is a demon and he can do every task you throw at him with such grace and skill that it is unreal. No normal mortal eyes could ever believe that he was just a simple butler. Then again, he ripped out the eyes of every mortal that would look at him funny besides me. The most demented and sickening part of this is that at night, he would always worm his way into my bed and he would sleep next to me, if he even slept at all. He wouldn't touch me though. For every time he would touch me, my skin would burn and blacken. Daimon had told me that this effect would disappear when we married. Not like I wanted that, that _thing_ to touch me. But somewhere in my heart I longed for him. I longed to touch his handsome features and I longed to marry him. I longed for his black heart. Today I write this part of my tale as I sit in my room looking outside of my giant stained glass window. Rain poured down as it did almost everyday. But to me, everyday living with hell was gloomy and gray. A knock rapped at my door. "Raven are you ready for your bath yet? Today I wish to bathe you," came Daimon's hypnotic voice. I blushed. He wanted to bathe me today? Well it was two days before my eighteenth birthday. It was closing in too fast. But I could see why Daimon would want to get more intimate with me. "Yes please hold on a moment," I called back. What was I doing? The voices in my head started to argue again. _"No you dense girl do not let the demon cleanse you! For he will only cleanse you with more sin and cause you to dive deeper into your own darkness and insanity!"_ The more positive voice chimed in again. _"You may let this monster bathe you_ _but be extremely cautious. He is up to no good. He is planning to break the effect of burning your skin every time he touches you. To do that a demon must cleanse a human body with more sin. You will be fine Raven just do not get to close and if he makes you feel uncomfortable, draw away. That is my warning."_ The voices stopped. I do not know why I got these voices in my head. Was I simply insane and disturbed or was this a gift from God? Maybe the second voice was right. I should be cautious. But if he cleanses my body with more sin, he will be able to touch me. Part of this excited but part of this frightened me. Should I? I decided that I would let him bathe me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My raven black hair was down only halfway down my back in petite curls and my lavender eyes had grown bigger, lovelier and more lipid. I was wearing a dark purple gown that had black ruffles along the end. It also came with puffy sleeves. I looked like a dark queen in a fairy tale. I giggled softly to myself. Funny, I was going to become a dark queen in a couple of days. I gazed deeper into the mirror. Crack. Suddenly the mirror shattered. Thousands of glass pieces flew around me as I fell to the ground. I screamed as I covered my head and in a flash, Daimon was at my side. He put two gloved hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay Raven?" Daimon asked me with concern flowing in his sinister voice. His concern instantly melted me and I threw myself into his arms. I started to cry. "Why me? Why me? Help me. Help me," I sobbed. I was descending into my own insanity with a demon at my side. What a cruel picture this scene would paint. Daimon stroked my hair as he did the first night I had met him. "Calm down my love. It is alright I am here. You are alright," he cooed. His creamy voice soothed me. I looked up at him with a tear stained face. To my utter surprise, Daimon smiled at me. Not his wicked smile that I hated so, his sincere smile. The sincere smile that I loved so much… I smiled back lightheartedly. I was feeling faint because of that incident. "Daimon, why did that happen?" I asked him. He sighed. "Oh I should have warned you my dear. When a demon's wife looks into a mirror it will shatter. It has to do with pureness of mirrors since a mirror is so clear and reflects the good outward appearance. When a demon's wife looks into a mirror, the mirror shatters because it cannot stand the amount of ugly charisma it receives. Does that make sense my love?" Daimon finished. I nodded. Suddenly Daimon seized my hand, causing the chains that connected our demented souls to rattle. He gasped. "Raven you are bleeding!" he exclaimed. I looked at my hand. I was bleeding but it was only a minor cut. "It's okay Daimon I'm fine…" but I stopped midsentence when Daimon leaned down and kissed my bleeding hand. Ow! His lips burned my hand. I could feel him sucking on my wound, licking it. He withdrew his thin lips from hand and stared at me with his demonic red eyes. The burning sensation on my hand subsided. Somehow I wanted it to stay. Somehow I wanted that burning sensation all over my body. I blushed. "I am sorry if I had hurt you Raven. But oh you tasted so good! It made me want more of you." Daimon licked his lips and winked at me. I winced and nodded once again. Daimon stood up and extended a white gloved hand to me. "Come Raven my dark love. I shall give you a bath now." I took his hand and got up feebly. I stumbled and ran into him with an, "Oomph!" Daimon laughed. "What a klutzy woman! But I am glad that she is becoming my wife." Daimon smiled his wicked smile. Where did that lovely sincere smile go? I was having some serious doubts about letting him bathe me now that the evil grin returned. Daimon put an arm around my waist and led me into the bathroom that was connected to my room. Daimon turned on the faucet of the huge golden bathtub and let the lukewarm water fill the elegant tub. He stopped the faucet when the tub was good and full and turned around to face the door as a stripped. Splash! I hopped into the warm bath water. My long raven black hair floated on the surface as I sank into the water to conceal my body. I closed my eyes as I felt white gloved hands on my pale shoulders. He started to massage my shoulder tenderly. "Does that feel good my mistress?" Daimon asked me in a hypnotic voice. A sound came out of my mouth. A sound I wished hadn't. I had moaned softly. I head Daimon snicker. "Is that what you think will happen Raven? What a silly girl." Daimon dipped a sponge into the water. "Bend over Raven and let me wash your back," Daimon commanded. I did just as he asked. I thought I was the master here and he was the butler? Right now it seemed like it was the other way around. Daimon washed my back tenderly, stopping to massage it along the way. I could feel his demonic eyes dig into my back like a parasite. His wicked smile was imprinting itself on my back. "You know Raven you have been silent this whole time. Is anything wrong?" Daimon asked as he continued to scrub my back. I decided to answer him. "No," I replied. He chuckled softly to himself. "Good." Suddenly Daimon stopped scrubbing my back. I heard him drop the wet sponge on the floor. The tailcoat of his tuxedo fluttered as he leaned down and kissed my wet back. My back started to burn. I gasped. Daimon kissed my back again then many times. Each time I moaned and felt like my back was set on fire. "Daimon," I managed to breathe, "Wh-what are you doing?" I felt Daimon's steamy breath on my back as his lips detached from my back. "I am marking you Raven," he replied. I could feel his kiss marks on my back burn further into the skin of back, most likely to make a permanent scar. "Ah!" I screamed. "It will be okay my love. Now this may hurt a bit but I am going to cleanse you now so prepare yourself." The voices in my head buzzed about like furious bees. _"What did I tell you stupid girl?! He's going to give you the mark of the beast! Run while you still can!" _The opposite voice buzzed in. _"It is okay. Let him give you the mark of the beast. But I warn you when he does, he will be able to touch you without the fires of Hell burning you. You are warned." _The voices made no sense to me. Daimon slipped a white glove off of his right hand. My eyes widened. A pentagram shaped scar was tattooed onto the middle of his hand. Suddenly it glowed a blood red. "Turn around Raven it will be over as soon as you feel it," Daimon told me. I obediently turned around. The bath water swished to and fro. Daimon yelled what sounded like a demented battle cry and thrust the top of his hand in the middle of my back where the burning kiss marks had made their home. My eyes almost popped out of my skull and my heart almost burst out of my chest. The pain and agony was great but, as Daimon said, did not last long. Daimon slipped his glove back on and sighed. "It is done. Here Raven see if this burns." Daimon kissed my neck. No burning sensation. My neck did not singe and blacken. It felt so good… "It does not burn," I whispered. I felt Daimon's hot breath tickle my ear. "Perfect," he whispered. I suddenly got out from the tub unconsciously, not caring that Daimon was in the room staring at my naked body. I took a hand mirror from the vanity and put it behind me and I took another hand mirror and looked into it from the front. My lavender eyes widened. In the middle of my back was a huge pentagram with Daimon's kiss marks surrounding it. It was bright red and looked like someone had burned it onto my back. The mirror shattered just like I knew it would. I dropped the broken mirror and ran over to Daimon. I clutched him, trembling. I heard him laugh. All of a sudden, I was swept up into his skinny yet strong arms and he took me into my bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and got on top of me. I gasped. "Yes I know Raven it is not our honeymoon yet but I cannot resist. I gave you the mark of the best because I could not hold myself back any longer. And look you are naked now and how beautiful your nude body is!" Daimon exclaimed as he started to take off his butler outfit. "But I am still wet," I murmured. Maybe that'll keep him away. Then I came to reality. Yeah right. "That is okay Raven because I love you. I love you Raven Loveguard my soon to be wife and demon queen." Daimon threw all of his clothes off and started to kiss me passionately up and down my body. "Ah!" I moaned. Our eyes met for one moment and Daimon gave me that rare sincere smile. And that's when I realized; I am in love with the demon. I am in love with the monster who massacred my family, who caused me pain, who haunted me every waking moment of my life. Daimon's lips met mine. Demonic charisma entered my soul and I could feel the very fiber of my being start to dissolve and blacken. His lips tasted like the blood of my mother, my father. Like the sins of all men. Perhaps he truly was Satan. As Daimon continued and as the chains of Hell rattled, I realized that what he said before was true. I really am a disturbed and sick woman…

I was wrong. Dead wrong. I could not break the chains of Hell that bound our dark souls together. I could not free myself. I let the voices in my head turn into nothingness. This demon now owns my body and my soul. He owns every last part. His mark had been made all over. I was right in writing my prologue. His lips were my temptation. He face was my suicide. His body was now my Hell. How could this happen to me? Why did I fall for him? Why did I love this beast? My mind was indeed a warped place. God had turned me away and Satan was welcoming me with open arms; as demon queen. The world of the living would be my throne of corpses and its blood would be my wine. I am sick. I'm so sick. Part two ends and part three unfolds. I can hear wedding bells ringing…

**Part Three: One Hell of a Wedding **

My eighteenth birthday had arrived. It was approximately midnight on my birthday and I was to be wed to Daimon in a moment soon. I was about to be damned for eternity. My wedding dress was a long billowy black. I looked like I was going to a funeral instead of a wedding. My raven black hair was pinned up in an old Victorian style. My lavender eyes were calm, cool and collected. My lips once a pale pink were now stained crimson red. I breathed in and then out. It was time to dance with the devil. I heard an organ start to play a disturbing version of the wedding march and I descended down the grand staircase of my bloody mansion, holding a bouquet of dying black roses, walking to my damned one. The chains of Hell rattled as I grew closer to him. He was standing at the bottom of the staircase in his butler tuxedo that he has worn ever since I met him. When he saw me, he smiled his sincere smile at me. That wicked grin was gone forever. I smiled to myself. Gone. As I reached the last step, Daimon bowed and took my hand. We walked hand in hand over to a priest, who was most likely not a priest but a demon, who began to read us the traditional wedding vows to my surprise. Daimon slipped a golden ring onto my ring finger and smiled at me, eying me up and down with his blood red eyes, glowing victoriously. The priest finished the vows. No one cheered. No one whistled or clapped. Our only audience was the ghosts of my parents and servants whose presence I could feel around me. "You may kiss you demon queen," the priest told Daimon in a raspy voice. "My pleasure." Daimon leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and my foot popped. I threw the bouquet of dead roses into nothingness. My lips were now damned forever. I was now damned for all of eternity. The chains of Hell broke and attached themselves to our dark, disturbed souls. Now I am bound to Hell forever. "I love you Daimon," I told him. "I love you too dearly disturbed Raven Loveguard," Daimon breathed, smiling his sincere smile at me. Daimon suddenly took me up in his arms and moved swiftly upstairs into my bedroom. He closed the door and that was it. I am gone. My soul is gone. Damned to his soul and body I am confined, forever, for eternity. Satan is my new father and Hell is my new home. That was indeed one Hell of a wedding…

**Part 4: The Bloody Epilogue**

Flames surrounded me. I could smell the blood of the once living for miles as I sat upon a throne of bones next to my husband, Daimon, the demon king. And now I am the demon queen. We sat happily on top of thrones made of bones and corpses overlooking the world we had destroyed. Our handy work, our masterpiece. We watched the Earth burn as Hell took over. The blood of the humans was everywhere and lined the Earth turning the soil crimson. Screams of the damned was music to my ears as I watched the bodies drop around me. Daimon smiled sweetly at me as I held our demon seed in my arms. Yes a demon baby. I rocked him gently and let him take in the smell and sound of blood and screams that filled the air. My new blood red eyes were shining with the satisfaction of Hell's destruction. Fire. Wreckage. Demolition. The world is such a beautiful place, when it is in pieces…


End file.
